Always be Mine
by bulanagustus
Summary: Kisah manis Jonghyun dan Jihoon setelah mereka tinggal bersama, A sequel? dari Winkbugi fic I'm Into You. Chapter 5 up! 'Selama ini ia selalu melihat Jonghyun sebagai orang yang kuat dan selalu bisa diandalkan' / Produce 101 Season 2; Kim Jonghyun/Park Jihoon ;Winkbugi; Nuest; Wanna One; BL
1. Chapter 1

_**When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly**_

.

.

.

"Jadi, Kalian udah ngapain aja?"

Jihoon mengedipkan matanya, kebingungan. Sekarang ini, Ia mencoba mencerna pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba diajukan oleh Daehwi—yang sepertinya bukan hanya inisiatif dari _center_ nayana itu saja, karena empat bocah-bocah lain disebelahnya juga menatapnya dengan penasaran seperti menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Apaan sih maksudnya?"

Woojin menepak dahinya sendiri. Dan daehwi berpura-pura sesak nafas mendengarnya. Jihoon tambah melongo ketika Woojin dan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya yang lain mulai mendekatinya, merubunginya seperti ia adalah kue tart pada saat perayaan ulang tahun.

"Pacarmu, Jonghyun itu umurnya berapa sekarang?"

"26 tahun, emang kenapa?"

Jihoon tambah bingung, Ngapain sih mereka tanya-tanya umur kekasihnya itu.

"Berarti jelas, kalau kamu pacaran sama orang dewasa.."

Jihoon menggangguk, iya sih bisa dibilang seperti itu. Umur mereka memang terpaut jauh. Tapi apa point mereka menanyakan ini padanya?

"Nah. Gini aja deh, berhubung Park Jihoon sepertinya pura-pura bodoh, atau mungkin dia kebanyakan makan micin jadi memang lemot beneran, Kita langsung to the point aja nih ya."

Jihoon langsung melototin woojin pas dibilang lemot, yang pastinya Woojin abaikan karena pelototannya sama sekali tidak menyeramkan malah kelihatan lucu kaya jigglypuff lagi ngambek.

"Kalian nih pacaran udah sampe mana? Udah ngapain aja." Lanjut Woojin.

"Secara kalian udah tinggal serumah—Berapa lama kamu udah pindah ke apartemen Jonghyun?"

"Kan dari bulan Januari.." Jihoon menghitung dengan jarinya. "—Jadi udah hampir 5 bulan lah.."

"Nah itu.. jadi kami penasaran nih. Secara Jonghyun kan pria dewasa. Kalian pasti pacarannya gak kaya remaja lagi lah ya. Udah gitu kalian kan serumah udah lama, dan pastinya tiap hari berduaan. Nah, kalian udah ngapain aja tuh?"

Wajah Jihoon langsung memerah setelah akhirnya ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh teman-temannya yang kelakuannya diatas normal itu.

Melihat ekpresinya, semua bocah-bocah yang duduk di depannya langsung tertawa. "Mukanya merah banget ih. Hayooo udah ngapain aja tuh.." Daehwi menusuk-nusuk lengan Jihoon, mukanya usil banget.

"Kalian udah ena-ena ya?" Jinyoung yang dari tadi diam, ngomong langsung nyambar gak pake sensor.

Jihoon langsung menjitak kepala Jinyoung. "Ngomongnya pake filter dikit napa. Banyak bocah tau."

"Alaah, mana ada yang polos di Wanna One." Woojin membeberkan fakta.

Iya sih, mana ada yang polos lagi di Wanna One. Secara mereka hidup hampir dua tahun satu dorm dengan hyung-hyung yang agak-agak _pervert_. Pikiran Jihoon yang tadinya masih polos aja jadi ikut ternodai disana.

Nah, gara-gara ditanya begitu, Jihoon langsung mikir lagi pertanyaan mereka. Iya juga ya, Selama pacaran dengan Jonghyun ini Jihoon udah ngapain aja?

Kalau pelukan sering, pake banget—Jihoon kan kerjaannya emang nemplok terus ke Jonghyun. Cium pipi biasanya tiap pagi, pas Jonghyun mau berangkat kantor. Cium di bibir sering juga sih—kadang Jonghyun suka curi-curi pas Jihoon lagi gak siap. Tapi kalau ciuman sampai yang intens banget jarang juga. Ya intinya paling jauh cuma ciuman aja. Gak lebih dari itu.

"Kalau diliat dari ekpresinya. Kayanya mereka belum ngapa-ngapain deh."

Jleb.

Kok ngena banget ya.

Jihoon langsung menghela nafasnya, sedih.

Daehwi langsung membelalakkan matanya lebay, ekpresinya persis seperti aktris di serial Bollywood yang episodenya sampai ribuan. "Beneran nih kalian gak pernah ngapa-ngapain?"

"Bahkan ciuman pun gak pernah?"

Jihoon menggeleng. "Kalau ciuman sih sering."

"Elah, Ciuman mah biasa aja. Aku aja sering cium Jinyoung, Woojin sama Guanlin juga sering cium-cium kamu kan?"

Woojin cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil senyum ngejek, mukanya sok berpengalaman. "Ckck, jangan disamakan. Jelas beda lah kalau ciumannya mereka.."

"Kalau ciuman biasa kan asal nempelin bibir aja. Kalau ciumannya dia sama Jonghyun pake lida—AAH! sakit tau!"

Jihoon mencubit kencang lengan Woojin. "Ngomong tuh difilter!"

Woojin cuma bisa melototin Jihoon sambil mengelus lengannya yang terkena cubitan maut Jihoon, ia sedang mempertimbangkan apa ia harus membalas cubitan bocah tembam itu atau tidak.

"Dibilangin anak wanna one mana ada yang polos. Liat tuh si guanlin, aku gak jelasin aja dia udah ngerti." Protes Woojin. Ia masih gak terima kalau tadi ia dicubit cuma gara-gara ngomong asal nyeplak.

Ngerasa diomongin, Guanlin cuma cengar-cengir sambil bikin tanda _peace_ dengan jarinya ke Jihoon. Jihoon jadi gemas sekali rasanya. Ia jadi pengen sentilin tuh bocah-bocah satu-satu.

Mereka juga kayanya kebanyakan makan micin. Makanya tingkahnya ajaib semua.

"Jadi.. kalian ini memang paling jauh cuma sampai ciuman aja?" Jinyoung bertanya, mengembalikan arah pembicaraan mereka ke topik awal.

Jihoon ngangguk.

"Beneran?"

Jihoon ngasih kode pake dua jarinya. "Suer, gak pake bohong deh."

Suasana menjadi hening.

"KOK BISAAAA?"

Keempat bocah di depan Jihoon memekik secara bersamaan. Tapi diantara mereka, Daehwi lah yang suaranya paling kencang, beneran udah kaya dipakein toA, Jihoon malu banget, orang-orang udah ngeliatin ke arah mereka dengan pandangan yang aneh. Secara mereka lagi makan siang di restoran mie yang isinya memang kebanyakan orang-orang tua. Jihoon rasanya mau kabur aja dari situ. Selain malu, ia juga masih sayang sama kejiwaannya. Lama-lama bareng mereka, ia bisa beneran gila lagi.

"Emang kenapa?"

Orang berempat itu langsung diskusi ninggalin Jihoon yang masih melongo liatin mereka yang berbisik-bisik sambil memunggunginya. Gak lama, mereka balik badan dan kembali merubungi Jihoon.

"Kamu tahu tidak Jihoon. Posisimu sekarang ini sangat berbahaya.."

"Eh?"

"Jadi begini.."

Mereka berempat ambil tangan Jihoon dan menggenggamnya erat. Mukanya jadi sok serius. "Kamu sepertinya harus siap-siap aja sih, soalnya Jonghyun bakal ninggalin kamu bentar lagi."

Denger kata-kata itu Jihoon langsung tertawa. Teman-temannya itu memang aneh, kelakuannya gak pernah bisa ketebak. Tapi kalau sekarang Jihoon yakin kalau omongan mereka ini beneran ngaco banget. "Gak mungkin lah. Mas Jonghyun tuh sayang banget sama aku tau.."

"Yakin?"

Jihoon mengangguk dengan tegas.

"Dia aja gak pernah ngapa-ngapain kamu sampe sekarang."

"Dengerin ya, yang pernah aku baca kalau suatu pasangan melakukan 'hal itu' alias ML, artinya mereka benar-benar saling mencintai."

"nah, kalau Jonghyun belum pernah 'gituin' kamu, ya artinya dia gak benar-benar cinta sama kamu.."

Benar juga ya, Jihoon baru sadar. Sejak serumah, Jonghyun tidak pernah menyentuhnya lebih jauh dibandingkan dengan sebelum mereka tinggal bersama. Apalagi untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. Dipikir-pikir lagi kok hubungan mereka begitu-gitu saja ya, kaya gak ada kemajuan sama sekali.

"Gini ya Jihoon. Kalau aku jadi Jonghyun, udah serumah sama kamu, tidur sekasur, mana mungkin gak tergoda liat kamu." Woojin ngeliatin badan Jihoon dari atas sampe bawah.

"..Secara kamu kan montok ya—Aduuuhh!"

Sekarang guanlin yang gantian jitakin Woojin. Jihoon langsung berterima kasih sama maknae Wanna One itu. Walaupun sekarang ia lagi ikutan gila sama bocah-bocah aneh itu, Guanlin tetap masih di pihak Jihoon kok, namanya juga fans berat.

"Ya kan aku cuma ngasih tau, yaelah."

"Tapi mukanya gak usah ikutan cabul juga bisa ga?" Daehwi nambahin.

Woojin memutar matanya. "Iya, iya.. jadi mau dilanjut gak nih?"

Jihoon mengangguk, lebih baik ia pasrah aja deh.

"Kalau sampai Jonghyun gak tergoda padamu. Artinya kamu gak menarik lagi, atau dengan kata lain kamu udah gak seksi lagi menurut dia."

"Nah itulah alasan kenapa Jonghyun gak pernah ngapa-ngapain kamu."

Jihoon langsung cemberut. Matanya sekarang mulai berkaca-kaca. Jihoon emang agak montok sih, tapi dari dulunya emang dia udah begitu. Apa dia gendutan ya sekarang? Tapi terakhir ngecek, berat badannya masih sama kaya dulu kok. Apa karena pipinya tembam jadi kaya bocah, jadinya Jonghyun gak nafsu sama dia. Atau mungkin karena Jonghyun udah bosan sama dia?

Gak mungkin, Jonghyun kan udah pernah bilang dia bakal cinta sama Jihoon selamanya. Gak mungkin dia gak sayang lagi sama Jihoon cuma karena hal semacam itu.

"Gak mungkin mas Jonghyun begitu. Dia tuh benar-benar sayang sama aku!"

"Aku mau pulang aja ah, aku gak percaya sama kalian!"

Woojin, Daehwi, Jinyoung dan Guanlin cuma melongo aja lihat Jihoon yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya sambil ngegebrak mejanya dengan kencang. Dia langsung dengan barbar ngegeser-geserin guanlin yang duduk di sampingnya,supaya bisa ngasih dia jalan buat keluar dari meja mereka.

"Yaudah, kita sih cuma ngasih tau aja sebagai teman.."

Daehwi menarik lagi lengan Jihoon dan menyuruhnya duduk kembali.

"Sebenernya kita ngasih tau begini supaya kamu bisa jaga-jaga kedepannya, kalau emang beneran kaya begitu kenyataannya nanti, setidaknya kan hati mu sudah siap."

"Tsaah.. Mantaap jiwa! " Woojin mengomentari perkataan Daehwi yang terdengar sangat drama.

Jinyoung sama guanlin cuma bisa meringis, geli sama kata-kata sok puitis dari daehwi.

"Tapi kak Jihoon , menurut aku sih lebih baik kakak tanya aja deh sama abang Jonghyunnya. Buat memastikan aja sih. Tanya aja alasannya kenapa dia gak ngapa-ngapain kakak sampai sekarang.."

"Daripada penasaran kan? Ini sih aku ngasih saran aja ya, terserah sih mau diikutin atau gak.."

Jihoon ngangguk, Guanlin walaupun paling muda tapi paling bijaksana ngomongnya.

Sepertinya benar kata mereka, bagaimana pun juga sebenarnya agak tidak wajar kalau Jonghyun sama sekali belum pernah ngapa-ngapain dia. Mereka kan udah lama bersama, bukan hal yang aneh kan, kalau mereka melakukan hal yang lebih jauh lagi pada hubungan mereka.

Pokoknya pulang ini Jihoon mau Tanya langsung sama Mas Jonghyunnya. Ia tidak mau mengasumsikan apa-apa dulu sebelum ia tahu yang sebenarnya.

-0-

Jonghyun belum pulang kerja saat Jihoon sampai rumahnya. Yang lebih tua itu memang sudah bilang padanya kalau ia akan ada kerja lembur malam ini. Jihoon masuk ke apartemennya dan langsung menyalakan semua lampunya. Ia lalu menuju ke dapur untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan.

Perutnya terasa sangat lapar, padahal ia baru saja makan dua potong kue coklat di kafe setelah makan siang tadi. Mungkin karena banyak yang ia pikirkan sekarang, makanya perutnya jadi cepat kosong deh. Jihoon mengubek-ubek isi kulkas dan menemukan sisa pasta yang mereka beli tadi malam. Ia memasukkannya dalam microwave, dan memutuskan untuk berganti baju dulu sambil menunggu makanannya siap.

Jihoon masuk ke kamarnya, ia mengganti pakaian perginya dengan sweater oversized warna pink bergambar Jigglypuff yang baru dibelikan Jonghyun sebagai oleh-oleh sewaktu ia pergi perjalanan dinas ke Jepang sebulan yang lalu. Jihoon mengecek lagi penampilannya di depan cermin dan tiba-tiba ia teringat kembali dengan perkataan teman-temannya.

Jihoon memandangi pantulan dirinya dari cermin. Ia melihat wajahnya yang sebagian besar memang hanya didominasi oleh pipinya. Ia jadi kelihatan bocah banget gara-gara itu. Selain itu juga, sepertinya kok itu pipi jadi tambah tembam ya? Jangan-jangan memang benar Jihoon tambah gendut. Dan dia jadi gak seksi lagi sekarang.

Jihoon seketika langsung badmood. Ia kesal melihat dirinya sendiri di kaca. Ia pun cepat-cepat pergi dari kamarnya sebelum ia bertambah kesal. Ia lalu ke dapur untuk mengambil pastanya yang sudah selesai dihangatkan. Jihoon segera menghidangkan di piring dan mulai memakannya. Setelah suapan pertama tiba-tiba ia ingat lagi akan dirinya yang sepertinya tambah gemuk. Ini sudah lebih dari jam makan malam kalau makan lagi nanti jihoon bisa tambah bulat. Jihoon langsung gak nafsu makan. Ia menyingkirkan pasta yang ia makan, dan tiba-tiba lagi ia jadi ingat soal Jonghyun yang tidak pernah melakukan hal yang lebih jauh lagi dari sekedar menciumnya. Jihoon berlari ke kamar mandi untuk melihat dirinya di kaca kamar mandi yang besar.

Jihoon langsung cemberut. Ia memegang pipinya dan menepuk-nepuk pantatnya. Ia bisa merasakan adanya lemak berlebih pada bagian itu.

"Aku tambah gemuk.."

Pantas saja Jonghyun gak nafsu liat dia. Pasti gara-gara ini..

Sepertinya memang benar kata teman-temannya. Ia sudah tidak menarik lagi dan Jonghyun pasti sudah bosan dengannya. Kalau begini, bentar lagi Jihoon pasti beneran bakalan diputusin sama kekasihnya itu.

Tapi..tapi.. Jihoon gak mau.. ia gak rela kalau sampai jonghyun memutuskan dia. Jihoon kan sudah cinta mati dengan Jonghyun.

Jihoon jadi sedih. Ia pun pergi ke kamarnya dan mulai menangis.

Jihoon masih gak siap, dan mungkin sampai selamanya juga ia gak akan siap untuk diputusin oleh Jonghyun.

-0-

Jonghyun akhirnya sampai di apartemennya. Saat masuk, seluruh lampu sudah dinyalakan. Ia tersenyum saat melihat sepatu dengan tali yang berbeda warna favorit Jihoon sudah ada di rak sepatunya. Ia pasti sudah pulang. Jonghyun segera melepas sepatunya dan mencari kekasih imutnya itu. Ia rindu sekali dengan Jihoon hari ini.

"Adek.. mas pulang..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Jonghyun melongok ke ruang TV, biasanya jihoon masih menonton variety show jam-jam segini.

Tidak ada.

Jonghyun pergi ke dapur dan hanya menemukan sepiring pasta yang tidak dimakan di atas meja.

Ia merasa aneh, kemana anak itu? Biasanya ia masih terbangun untuk menunggu sampai Jonghyun pulang kerja. Jonghyun pun akhirnya memutuskan pergi ke kamarnya, mungkin saja Jihoon sudah tidur karena kecapaian. Hari ini yang lebih muda itu memang sudah mengabarkannya kalau ia ada janji untuk pergi _hangout_ bersama para dongsaeng eks-Wanna One nya.

"Adek, mas udah pulang nih? Mas bawa pizza loh.. Sayang, kamu dimana?"

Jonghyun membuka pintu kamarnya, dan isinya kosong tidak ada orang. Jonghyun sudah mulai panik, ia takut kekasihnya itu diculik. Tidak biasanya Jihoon pergi sampai larut malam tanpa mengabarkannya terlebih dahulu.

Kemana ya anak ini?

Ketika Jonghyun sudah sibuk mengambil ponselnya untuk menelpon Jihoon, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara sayup-sayup.

Jonghyun langsung berhenti dan mencari sumber suara. Ternyata suara itu itu berasal dari gundukan selimut di tengah tempat tidurnya. Jonghyun menghela nafasnya lega. Sepertinya orang yang ia cari-cari ada disini.

Jonghyun mendekati gundukan selimut yang ia yakini berisi kekasih tercintanya didalam. Ia membuka selimut itu dengan hati-hati dan menemukan Jihoon sedang meringkuk sambil menangis. Jonghyun seketika langsung panik, ia segera memeluk yang lebih muda, dan membelai lembut rambutnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Dek, kenapa nangis?"

Jihoon tidak menjawabnya, ia malah semakin nangis, tubuhnya bergetar dipelukannya. Jonghyun jadi khawatir. Jihoon baru saja pergi hari ini. Ia memang menggunakan angkutan umum. Jonghyun jadi takut Jihoon mendapatkan perlakuan tidak menyenangkan di jalan. Bisa saja ia dilecehkan di angkutan umum, Jonghyun langsung gemetar membayangkannya.

Jonghyun memeluk erat Jihoon dan menciumi rambutnya, ia mengusap-usap punggung yang lebih muda agar ia lebih tenang.

"Sshhh, adek kenapa? Kok nangis begini?"

"Mas Jonghyun.. mas ja..jahaaat..."

Jonghyun terkejut. Kok jadi Mas yang jahat?

"Loh, mas kenapa emangnya?"

Jihoon mengangkat wajahnya dari pelukan Jonghyun. Jonghyun jadi gak tega, wajah remaja itu sekarang sudah tidak karuan lagi, matanya merah dan bengkak sepertinya karena terlalu lama menangis. Jonghyun menghela nafasnya, ia mengusap ingus Jihoon yang mengalir di hidungnya.

"Jadi ini salah mas ya? Coba diceritain ke mas ya, takutnya mas gak sadar buat salah ke adek.."

.. Apa adek kesal ya gara-gara mas kerja lembur?"

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya. Air matanya masih deras mengalir di pipinya. Jonghyun jadi sedih, ia padahal gak mau lagi lihat Jihoon nangis. Dan yang tambah bikin Jonghyun tambah merasa bersalah adalah saat ia tahu kalau penyebabnya adalah ia sendiri.

"Bukan karena itu ya? Terus karena apa? Coba dibilang ke mas ya, mas gak tau soalnya.."

Jihoon berusaha menghentikan tangisnya sendiri. Ia mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. Jonghyun tidak tega melihatnya, ia pun menahan tangan yang lebih muda, dan menggantikannya dengan tangannya untuk mengusap air mata kekasihnya itu dengan lembut. Jihoon menghela nafasnya, ia lalu menundukkan wajahnya, seperti menghindari tatapan Jonghyun, tangannya memainkan ujung dasi yang dipakai kekasihnya itu. "Mas udah gak sayang lagi sama aku kan.."

Jonghyun harus mengecek lagi telinganya. Apakah ia tidak salah dengar? Jonghyun tidak sayang lagi dengan Jihoon?

"Apa dek, coba ulangi?"

Jihoon merengut. "Iya, mas udah gak sayang lagi kan sama aku?"

"Huaaaaaa..."

Jonghyun langsung kewalahan, ia langsung menarik kekasihnya itu masuk dalam pelukannya sambil mengusap lembut rambutnya, berharap tangisan remaja itu bisa berhenti karenanya. Diperlakukan seperti itu, Jihoon malah semakin menangis sejadi-jadinya. Jonghyun tidak habis pikir kenapa yang lebih muda itu bisa berpikir kalau Jonghyun sudah tidak menyayanginya lagi. Memang apa yang sudah Jonghyun perbuat? Jonghyun mengusap-usap lagi punggung Jihoon, ia masih berpikir keras untuk menemukan letak kesalahannya sampai-sampai kekasihnya itu berpikiran hal yang aneh seperti itu.

"Mas masih sayang kok sama adek. Sayang banget malahan. Dan kedepannya pasti bakal lebih sayang lagi.."

"Gak mungkin mas gak sayang lagi sama adek..Kok adek bisa mikir kaya gitu? "

Jihoon menatap mata Jonghyun. Dan ia pun berhenti menangis saat melihat kesungguhan di mata pemuda tampan itu. "So..soalnya.. tadi kata temen-temen aku.."

Kata teman-teman Jihoon?

Duh, apalagi yang udah dibikin sama teman-teman eks Wanna One nya itu? Jonghyun benar-benar pusing setiap Jihoon habis ketemuan dengan anak-anak itu—khususnya geng dongsaengnya. Soalnya, setiap pulang ketemuan pasti akan terjadi hal yang aneh-aneh. Masih jelas di ingatan Jonghyun, sepulangnya Jihoon dari ketemuan dengan gengnya itu sebelumnya, Jonghyun hampir terkena serangan jantung saat ia menemukan dapur apartemennya yang hampir kebakaran karena Jihoon mencoba memasak makan malam untuknya—Jonghyun hanya bisa memijit keningnya saat Jihoon bilang kata teman-temannya ia harus coba memasak untuk latihan sebagai istri yang baik. Dan untuk yang sekarang ini ia juga pusing setengah mati karena Jihoon tiba-tiba berpikir bahwa Jonghyun sudah tidak menyayanginya lagi.

Mulai sekarang, Jonghyun sepertinya harus membuat mental note untuk selalu menemani Jihoon setiap ia ketemuan dengan teman-temannya itu, setidaknya berjaga-jaga saja dari hal yang tidak diinginkan. Anak jaman sekarang suka aneh-aneh soalnya, dan Jonghyun sendiri sama sekali tidak bisa mencerna pola pikir mereka.

Jonghyun mengusap air mata Jihoon, dan membelai lembut pipinya. Ia menatap mata Jihoon lekat. " Memangnya apa yang dikatakan teman-teman adek?"

Jihoon menggeleng, ia masih terisak. "Mas..mas kenapa sih gak pernah ngapa-ngapain aku.."

Eh?

"Maksudnya dek?"

Air mata jihoon semakin deras mengalir di pipinya. "Ki..kita kan udah lama lama pacaran mas "

"terus kita kan udah tinggal bareng juga, ..pi kita paling jauh cuma ngelakuin ciuman aja.."

"Padahal kan kata orang kalau sepasang kekasih melakukan 'hal itu' artinya mereka saling mencintai.. ta.. tapi mas aja gak pernah ngapa-ngapain aku.. "

"Apa karena mas gak sayang lagi sama aku? Mas pasti gak selera lagi sama aku.."

"Aku ngebosenin ya? tambah gendut udah gak seksi lagi..huaaaaaa..."

Jonghyun memijat keningnya yang berdenyut kencang sekarang. Jadi ini penyebab kenapa Jihoon menganggap ia sudah tidak sayang lagi dengannya. Jonghyun jadi bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskannya pada Jihoon. Ia memang tidak pernah melakukan hal yang lebih jauh dari mencium kekasihnya itu. Bukan karena ia tidak mau. Tapi karena ia tidak bisa untuk sekarang ini. Dan ia punya alasan untuk itu.

"Dek, bentar deh.. coba dengerin mas.."

Jihoon akhirnya menatap Jonghyun, tapi air matanya masih mengalir deras di pipinya. Jonghyun menghela nafasnya, ia tersenyum pada yang lebih muda untuk menenangkannya. "Bukannya mas gak mau ngelakuin hal itu sama adek.."

"Tapi mas punya alasan.."

Jihoon menatap Jonghyun, wajahnya terlihat kebingungan.

"Sebenarnya hal ini mau mas simpen sendiri aja. Tapi karena kejadiannya udah kaya begini ya mau gak mau mas kasih tau ke adek.."

"Mungkin kalau mas kasih tau alasannya kenapa mas gak pernah menyentuh adek lebih dari sekedar berciuman. Adek mungkin bisa jadi gak terima.."

Jihoon masih menunggu penjelasan dari Jonghyun. Yang lebih tua itu tidak berhenti membelai pipinya saat menjelaskan semuanya. Dan itu lumayan bisa menenangkan Jihoon.

"Ini adalah komitmen mas dari awal—kalau mas gak akan melakukan hal yang begitu jauh sampai kamu masuk usia yang legal. Ketika umur adek sudah lebih dari 20 tahun."

"Lucu sih, karena sebenarnya mas aja udah ngelakuin banyak hal yang mungkin sudah merusak kepolosanmu. Tapi.. kalau soal yang ini, mas udah benar-benar berkomitmen. Itu janji untuk diri mas sendiri. "

"Jadi, adek jangan pernah pikir kalau mas tuh gak sayang sama adek.. Mas kan udah bilang sama tiap hari betapa sayangnya mas sama adek..Masa iya mas bohong?"

"Kalau mas memang gak sayang, ngapain mas minta kamu tinggal sama mas? Untuk apa mas waktu itu sampai memohon-mohon didepan kedua orang tuamu untuk membawamu kesini. Kamu ingat kan, mas waktu itu sampai mules-mules saking nervousnya bicara sama papa mu yang pura-pura galak waktu itu.."

Jonghyun akhirnya bisa lumayan lega saat Jihoon mulai tertawa. Ia pun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengecup bibir Jihoon, yang membuat kekasih manisnya itu langsung tersipu setelahnya.

"Jangan mikir yang enggak-enggak lagi ya.. adek harus percaya kalau mas tuh sayang, cinta banget sama adek.. duh kok bahasanya kaya ngegombal gini ya jatuhnya." Jonghyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak saja meringis mendengar perkataannya sendiri. Jihoon tersenyum, ia tahu kalau Jonghyun memang tidak terbiasa mengungkapkan kata-kata yang romantis, makanya ia geli sendiri.

"Tapi ini benar-benar ungkapan dari perasaan mas. Dan mas harap adek gak ngeraguin itu lagi.. "

"Oke?"

Jihoon mengangguk, ia pun memeluk Jonghyun erat sebelum memberikan kecupan di pipi yang lebih tua. Jihoon sekarang sudah bisa tersenyum dengan lebar, walaupun matanya masih bengkak karena bekas menangis sebelumnya. Jonghyun mencubit pipi Jihoon gemas, sebelum mencium bibirnya sekali lagi.

"Udah ya, gak nangis lagi.. "

"Iya mas, maaf aku ngeraguin mas.. aku cuma takut kalau mas sampai gak sayang lagi sama aku karena aku udah gendut kaya gini."

Jonghyun mencubit pipi Jihoon gemas. "Siapa yang bilang gendut? Lihat ini..

Jonghyun mengambil lengan Jihoon dan melingkarkan jarinya disekeliling pergelangan tangannya.

"Udah kurus begini. Apanya yang gendut.."

"Tapi pipi aku mas.."

Jonghyun tertawa, ia mencubit kedua pipi Jihoon. " Pipi kamu itu adalah salah satu pesona dari Park Jihoon.. dan mas malah suka banget sama ini pipi.."

"Lucu banget.."

"Gak usah mikir yang aneh-aneh lagi deh. Mas gak peduli kamu bagaimana, yang penting kamu bahagia, kamu sehat, bisa terus disamping mas.. apa lagi yang mas harapkan?"

Jihoon tersenyum lebar. Ia sangat bahagia mendengar penjelasan dari Jonghyun. Sepertinya memang ia berpikiran terlalu jauh tentang itu. Ia jadi merasa bersalah sudah berfikiran buruk tentang Jonghyun.

"Aku juga sayaaaang, cintaaaa banget sama mas."

"Dan aku juga menghargai komitmen mas untuk tidak melakukan hal yang terlalu jauh sebelum aku legal."

"Maafin aku ya mas."

Jonghyun tersenyum, ia pun memeluk kekasih manisnya sekali lagi dan mencium ujung hidungnya gemas.

"Tau gak dek, perjuangan mas untuk mempertahankan komitmen mas yang satu ini tuh susah banget tau gak?"

"Pertama-tama mas itu kan sudah dewasa, mas pasti punya dorongan yang lebih dari dalam. Dan dengan keberadaanmu di sekitar, kadang bikin mas suka mau lepas kendali. Kadang mas harus benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak menyerangmu ketika dirimu bertingkah begitu menggemaskan. "

"Sebenarnya semuanya memang salahku sendiri karena begitu egois memintamu untuk tinggal bersamaku sejak awal—tahu kalau aku pun punya komitmen untuk tidak menyentuhmu lebih jauh. Tapi aku benar-benar gak bisa hidup terpisah darimu. dengan melihatmu setiap pagi, aku bisa lebih bersemangat menjalani hari-hariku yang begitu sibuk.. "

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Park Jihoon. Jadi jangan sekalipun meragukannya.. oke?"

Jihoon mengangguk. "Aku juga mas. Aku cinta banget sama mas."

"Ngomong-ngomong mas. Bulan depan kan umur aku 20 tahun. "

Jonghyun tersenyum. Ia mencubit ujung hidung Jihoon. "Ya, adek akan legal sebulan lagi.."

"Jadi karena masih sebulan lagi.. adek bisa mempersiapkan semuanya sampai waktu itu datang, sampai mas bisa menunjukkan padamu bahwa Jihoon adalah milik mas sepenuhnya.."

Wajah Jihoon langsung merona merah saat mendengar perkataan Jonghyun. Iya juga ya, waktunya sebulan lagi sampai ia legal. Dan dari janji Jonghyun yang akan mulai melakukannya dengan Jihoon pada saat itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir Jihoon saja tidak tahu sama sekali soal hal dewasa seperti itu. Sepertinya, Ia harus cari tau lebih dulu deh, jadi ia bisa mempersiapkan mentalnya. Namun sekarang dengan hanya membayangkan ia akan bersatu dengan Jonghyun saja sudah bikin ia benar-benar malu.

Jonghyun yang melihat wajah Jihoon yang sudah berubah menjadi merah padam saat ini langsung tertawa. Ia gemas sekali melihatnya, tapi Jonghyun harus menahan dirinya sekali lagi. Hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi sampai ia bisa melakukan hal lebih pada kekasihnya itu.

Jonghyun akhirnya hanya bisa menghujani Jihoon dengan ciuman dari dahi, hidung, pipi, sampai berakhir di bibirnya yang manis. Mereka pun tertawa setelahnya.

"Mas bawa pizza favoritmu tadi.. ayo kita makan sebelum dingin.."

"tapi udah malam mas, nanti aku tambah gemuk.." Jihoon merengut.

"Beneran gak mau? Mas tadi pesannya pake extra cheese loh.."

Jihoon langsung sumringah mendengar topping pizza favoritnya itu. Sudahlah, tadi kan Jonghyun sendiri yang bilang dia tidak peduli jika Jihoon gemuk, yang penting ia sehat.

"Jadi gimana? Mau makan gak? Kalau besok lagi udah gak enak loh.."

Jihoon mengangguk senang. Jonghyun tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan kekasihnya itu. Jihoon pun membiarkan Jonghyun menarik tangannya dan menggandengnya menuju pizza favoritnya. Ia pun kemudian memeluk lengan Jonghyun dan melendot dengan manjanya.

Setelah yang terjadi hari ini Jihoon menjadi lebih yakin kepada Jonghyun. Ia sekarang benar-benar percaya dengan perasaan yang lebih tua itu padanya. Dan ia janji untuk tidak akan meragukannya lagi selamanya. Begitu pula dengannya, ia akan menjaga kepercayaan Jonghyun padanya, dengan terus mencintai yang lebih tua, apapun yang akan terjadi.

Karena Jihoon yakin ia terlahir hanya untuk bersama Jonghyun. Jonghyun adalah takdirnya.

-fin-

.

.

.

 _ **Extra :**_

"Ooh, Jadi begitu alasannya kenapa dia gak ngapa-ngapain kamu sampai sekarang?"

Jihoon mengangguk dengan bangga. Ia tersenyum lebar. Ia sudah menjelaskan pada teman-teman dan ditambah hyung-hyungnya Wanna One nya, mengenai alasan Jonghyun tidak pernah ngapa-ngapain dia selama ini. Dan sekarang ia tidak akan mudah terbawa omongan teman-temannya lagi karena ia sudah yakin dengan perasaan Jonghyun.

"Baik banget dia ya kak. Aku jadi tambah ikhlas kamu sama dia." Guanlin menambahkan.

"Aku senang kakak dapat orang baik kaya dia.."

Jihoon tersenyum. "Makasih Guanlin.."

"Btw, mas Jonghyun kemaren itu jadi supir ojek apa ya?"

"Do-jek. Emang kenapa?"

Jihoon langsung bingung ngeliat semua orang didepannya termasuk hyung-hyung yang baru nimbrung sekarang sibuk buka ponselnya dan mencari sesuatu.

"Do-jek kan nama aplikasinya?" Daehwi nanya.

"Iya.. kenapa sih emangnya?"

Jihoon melongok ke dalam ponsel member Wanna One lainnya untuk melihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Oh, mereka semua bersamaan menginstall aplikasi do-jek.

"Kalian ngapain sih tiba-tiba install aplikasi itu sama-sama?"

Daehwi langsung menimpali. "Kami mau pake do-jek, siapa tau nemu lagi yang kaya Mas Jonghyun-mu itu.."

"Dia idaman banget deh.."

Dan Jihoon langsung _facepalmed._

.

.

.

.

 **Authot Note:**

 **Yay, aku kembali lagi :)**

 **Btw, ini semacam sequel dari fic I'm into You kemarin yaaa.. settingnya tentu saja kehidupan sesudah mereka tinggal bersama.**

 **Ngomong-ngomong disini yang aku tau kalau legal age di Korea itu umur 20 tahun saat mereka sudah boleh meminum alcohol, kalau masalah hal-hal lainnya aku gak tau batasan umurnya berapa, tapi anggap saja sama lah ya. Aku gak begitu ngerti banyak soal budaya di Korea soalnya.**

 **Oh iya, mau minta usul, kira-kira kalian mau gak kalau aku buat kisah-kisah keseharian mereka setelah hidup bersama, tapi dengan tema yang berbeda setiap chapternya? Tapi kalau kalian mau aja hehehe. Kalau mau, nanti aku lanjutin di fic ini.**

 **Anyway, selamat menikmati ceritanya, semoga semuanya terhibur :'))**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Akhirnya update lagi, daan untuk chapter ini dan selanjutnya, aku memutuskan untuk menaikkan rate fic ini /blame me and my perverted mind :"")**

 **btw, happy reading, semoga kalian suka :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Out of the seven billion people,_**

 ** _baby, you're the only one_**

.

.

"Mas, aku mau adopsi anak..."

Jonghyun tanpa sengaja menyemburkan air yang sedang ia minum karena terkejut mendengar perkataan Jihoon.

"Iih. Mas jorok deh!"

Jonghyun mengelap wajahnya yang basah karena air yang ia semburkan tidak karuan ke segala arah, ia pun mengelap meja dapurnya yang juga korban semburannya dengan serbet. "Tadi kamu ngomong apa dek?"

"Aku mau adopsi anak anjing.."

Oh, anak anjing.

Syukurlah, Jonghyun keburu kaget duluan sih, jadi gak begitu dengar kelanjutan omongan Jihoon. Jonghyun yang sudah lama hidup bersama kekasihnya itu saja kadang masih tidak bisa memprediksikan kelakuannya, makanya kalau dia tiba-tiba ngelakuin hal yang absurd, seperti minta anak, Jonghyun udah gak aneh lagi.

Untung saja yang dimintanya ternyata cuma anak anjing. Kalau anjing sih gak masalah, ia kira Jihoon memintanya untuk mengadopsi anak beneran. Kalau iya, Jonghyun sepertinya belum siap menjadi seorang ayah.

"Kenapa? Emangnya mas ada disamping adek aja gak cukup ya sampai mau adopsi anak anjing lagi?"

Jihoon memutar matanya. "Iih mas, aku kan suka kesepian kalau mas kerja, apalagi kalau mas perjalanan dinas keluar, aku kan sendirian disini. Kalau pelihara anjing kan jadi ada temennya.."

Iya juga sih, Jonghyun memang belakangan ini sering pergi perjalanan dinas keluar kota ataupun keluar negeri, dan biasanya Jihoon ditinggal sendiri. Jonghyun sebenarnya gak masalah sih kalau nambah anggota 'keluarga' baru di apartemennya. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang ia khawatirkan:

Jihoon itu anaknya cepat bosan, nanti kalau anak anjingnya terbengkalai bagaimana?

Ini masalah di Jonghyun. Kalau Jihoon terlalu sibuk dengan anak anjingnya itu, dan malah Jonghyun yang jadi terbengkalai bagaimana?

Walaupun terdengar kekanakan, Jonghyun tidak mau posisinya terancam hanya karena seekor anak anjing. Ia kan juga butuh diperhatikan.

"Kamu yakin dek? "

Jihoon mengangguk dengan begitu semangat. "Aku udah yakin banget, lihat deh mas.."

Jihoon menunjukkan kumpulan foto di gallery ponselnya. Ada satu folder yang isinya foto anak anjing, dari berbagai jenis. "Ini aku udah browsing cari-cari anak anjing yang lucu.. sifatnya juga aku udah tau semua.. pokoknya aku udah survei.."

"Kita adopsi satu ya mas, pleaaaaase..."

Jonghyun sampai kapanpun tidak akan bisa menolak permintaan Jihoon. Kalau kekasihnya itu sudah mulai merengek padanya, apalagi ia sudah mengeluarkan semua jurus aegyonya, Jonghyun pasti akan luluh. Jonghyun menghela nafasnya, merasa kalah. "Baiklah, siang ini kita pergi ke petshop ya.."

Jihoon menggeleng. "Gak usah ke petshop mas, kita ke tempat penampungan anjing aja. Disana banyak anjing-anjing yang nasibnya gak beruntung karena ditelantarkan oleh orang yang gak bertanggung jawab.."

"Aku juga udah tau dimana tempatnya, waktu dulu aku pernah syuting _variety show_ disitu.. nanti kita kesana aja.."

Jonghyun mengangguk, "baiklah, nanti adek tunjukkin ya jalannya.."

"Asiiiik... Berarti minggu depan udah ada yang nemenin aku dong pas mas pergi ke Busan.."

Jonghyun tersenyum melihat Jihoon yang begitu girang sekarang. Itulah mengapa Jonghyun tidak pernah menolak permintaannya, karena kekasihnya itu selalu tersenyum dengan begitu bahagia setiap Jonghyun setuju dengan apa yang ia mau, walaupun itu adalah hal yang se-sepele apapun. Dengan melihat Jihoon senang, otomatis Jonghyun pun jadi ikut senang. Ia sangat menyukai senyumannya, ditambah binar matanya yang membuat ia semakin terlihat indah di mata Jonghyun.

Rasanya tiada hari bagi Jonghyun untuk tidak jatuh cinta padanya.

Jonghyun menepuk kepala Jihoon lembut sambil mengambil piring kotor bekas sarapan mereka dan menaruhnya di wastafel.

"Mas cuci piring dulu, adek mandi ya siap-siap.. "

"Call! Aku siap-siap dulu deh.."

Jonghyun hanya tertawa melihat Jihoon yang jalan kearah kamarnya sambil bersiul karena begitu senang. Jonghyun juga kadang berpikir apakah ia terlalu memanjakan Jihoon. Tapi ia sendiri pun tidak bisa menahan dirinya, ia hanya ingin melihat Jihoon bahagia dengan memberikannya cinta sebanyak apapun yang bisa ia berikan. Walaupun jatuhnya ia tidak bisa menolak apapun permintaan kekasihnya itu.

-0-

Jonghyun akhirnya selesai dengan bersih-bersihnya, ia pun masuk ke kamar dan menemukan Jihoon sudah selesai mandi, ia sudah mengganti bajunya dengan atasan salur berwarna orange oversized, penampilannya pun jadi lebih imut dengan barret dan kacamata bulat. Jonghyun pun harus menahan diri untuk tidak menciumi kekasihnya itu karena gemas.

"Mas ganti baju dulu ya, abis ini kita langsung pergi.."

Jihoon tertawa. Ia pun duduk di kasur sambil memakai lipbalmnya, menunggu Jonghyun yang memilih pakaian di lemari. Jihoon tersenyum saat Jonghyun selesai memakai bajunya, kekasihnya itu selalu tampan memakai baju apapun.

"Oh iya mas, nanti sebelum kesana kita mampir makan es krim di tempat biasa ya.."

Jonghyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Tapi adek udah makan es krim tadi.."

Jihoon merengut, ia ingat kalau sarapan tadi ia sudah memohon-mohon pada Jonghyun untuk memakan granolanya dengan es krim. Tahu begitu, seharusnya ia makan saja granolanya dengan susu, soalnya udah lama banget Jihoon gak makan es krim di kedai favoritnya itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dokter giginya melarangnya untuk makan banyak gula dalam sehari, khususnya yang dingin-dingin seperti es krim. Jihoon jadi menyesal sekarang.

"Yaudah deh gak jadi.."

Jonghyun yang melihat jihoon cemberut langsung tertawa. "Lain kali kan bisa.. kalau adek maksa mas gak tanggung jawab ya kalau giginya sakit."

Jihoon ingat sewaktu di dorm Wanna One, Daniel pernah sakit gigi gara-gara kebayakan makan Jelly. Ia begitu kesakitan sampai-sampai ia bilang ke semua member Wanna One kalau sakit gigi itu jauh lebih menyiksa daripada sakit hati.

Jihoon pernah sakit hati pas Jonghyun dulu dideketin sama kelinci centil itu. Dan rasanya gak enak, makanya ia gak kebayang deh bagaimana rasanya sakit gigi yang katanya nyiksa banget sampai bisa ngelebihin sakit hati itu.

Pokoknya amit-amit deh, jangan sampai Jihoon sampai ngerasain.

"Iya mas.. gak usah deh.. "

"tapi makan malamnya pizza ya?"

Jonghyun menarik lengan Jihoon dan membuatnya berdiri dari kasur, ia pun mengecup bibirnya gemas. "Iya, iya apa aja yang adek mau deh.. ayo pergi.. anak anjingmu sudah menunggu untuk diadopsi.."

Jihoon tertawa. "Let's go!"

-0-

Akhirnya mereka pun tiba di tempat penampungan anjing yang dibicarakan Jihoon. Tempat itu tidak terlihat mengerikan seperti yang selalu ditunjukkan pada film-film Hollywood, dimana semua anjing dikunci di dalam kandang yang saling bertumpukkan. Disini tidak sama sekali, malah tempat ini terlihat seperti kafe hewan peliharaan, Anjing berlarian bebas tanpa dirantai. Jihoon langsung sumringah melihat anak-anak anjing yang langsung menghampirinya dan mengajaknya bermain.

Sepertinya anak-anak anjing ini menyukai Jihoon sama seperti Jihoon yang begitu menyukai mereka. Berbeda dengan kekasihnya itu, Jonghyun yang memang tidak begitu suka binatang—ia tidak benci, hanya agak canggung karena ia tidak begitu suka dengan bulu-bulu lembut yang menempel di kulitnya, rasanya geli saja. Jonghyun hanya berdiri memperhatikan Jihoon dari belakang, senyuman pun tidak lepas menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Mas!"

Jihoon menghampirinya dengan anak anjing dipelukannya, yang otomatis membuat Jonghyun mundur selangkah. "Eh, mas takut sama anjing?"

Jonghyun tertawa canggung. "Nggak, cuma gak kebiasa aja sama binatang."

Jihoon mengangguk. "Tapi gak apa-apa kan kalau kita melihara mereka nanti, mereka gak jahat kok mas. Coba dielus deh.."

Jonghyun mencoba mengelus buntalan bulu yang dengan manjanya melendot pada Jihoon, anjing itu terlihat nyaman saat ia belai. "Lucu juga ya.."

Jihoon langsung sumringah. "Iya kaaan?"

"Jadi adek mau adopsi yang ini?"

Jihoon langsung menggeleng. "Sebenarnya aku mau adopsi dia, tapi Mochi ini kesayangannya abang Dongho pemilik tempat ini.. lagipula ada yang lebih menarik perhatianku.."

Jihoon melepas anjing bernama Mochi, yang langsung berlari ke pemiliknya, seorang pemuda berbadan kekar, yang menurut Jonghyun sangat tidak cocok disandingkan dengan hewan-hewan imut seperti anak-anak anjing ini. Lelaki bernama Dongho itu tersenyum padanya dan menghampiri mereka.

"Jihoon jadi mau ambil si Nougat?"

Jihoon langsung mengangguk dengan semangat. "Iyaa.. aku mau ambil dia bang!"

"Mas, mas, mas harus lihat Nougat deh, dia lucu banget, anaknya pecicilan banget gemesin deh!"

Jonghyun pasrah aja ditarik Jihoon menuju anjing yang katanya pecicilan itu.

"Nougaaat, papa Jihoon disini!"

Jonghyun terkejut saat tiba-tiba seekor anak anjing berbulu coklat melompat ke pelukan Jihoon. Jonghyun pun mundur beberapa langkah untuk menjaga jarak.

"Lihat mas!"

Jihoon malah menyodorkan anak anjing itu tepat di depan wajah Jonghyun.

"Lucu kaaan?"

Jonghyun dan anak anjing itu hanya bertatapan, dan tidak ada respon dari Nougat itu.

"Oke, sepertinya kalian cocok.. kamu ikut papa pulang yaa.."

Jonghyun tidak yakin kalau anjing itu menyukainya. Tapi melihat Jihoon yang begitu bahagia karena bisa mengadopsinya, ia jadi tidak masalah. Asal kekasihnya itu senang.

Jonghyun mengurus surat adopsi dengan pemuda Dongho itu, sedangkan Jihoon asik mengobrol dengan Anak anjing barunya.

"Dek, udah selesai nih, ayo pulang.."

Jihoon tidak menoleh. "Dek.."

Belum apa-apa Jonghyun udah terabaikan. "Adek.."

Jonghyun menepuk-nepuk bahu Jihoon, anak itu langsung menoleh sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya benar-benar sumringah, matanya bersinar, terlihat begitu senang. Kalau Jonghyun tidak terbiasa melihat ini mungkin dia akan menggumamkan kata 'aww' saking gemasnya. Tapi karena sudah terbiasa ia hanya tersenyum melihat Jihoon yang bertambah-tambah keimutannya dengan seekor anak anjing di pelukannya. Dua-duanya kelihatan menggemaskan!

"Udah selesai nih urusannya, ayo kita pulang.."

Jihoon mengangguk. "Nanti mampir ke petshop buat beli rumah-rumahan sama makanan sama perlengkapan mandinya Nougat ya mas.."

"Iya, iya.. apa aja buat adek deh.."

-0-

Seminggu sudah apartemen Jonghyun dan Jihoon bertambah anggotanya. Yaitu seekor anak anjing berbulu coklat dan menggemaskan bernama Nougat—yang ternyata membenci Jonghyun.

Waktu awal-awal datang tingkahnya itu masih normal, walaupun perhatian Jihoon sebagian besar hanya dicurahkan pada anak anjing berbulu coklat itu, dan Jonghyun tidak begitu keberatan sih, mungkin karena masih baru jadi Jihoon lagi senang-senangnya. Tapi sehari kemudian, Jonghyun mulai sakit kepala.

Bagaimana tidak sakit kepala. Entah anak anjing itu membenci Jonghyun, atau memang ia begitu posesif dengan Jihoon. Setiap Jonghyun menyentuh Jihoon, si Nougat langsung menggonggong ke arahnya, kadang jika Jonghyun tetap memaksa untuk memeluk Jihoon ia bisa digigit. Tidak sakit sih, tapi sedih aja, masa dia gak bisa pegang-pegang kekasihnya walaupun di rumah. Dan yang paling bikin Jonghyun naik darah adalah karena tidurnya yang terganggu.

Saat malam hari adalah waktu ia bebas berduaan dengan Jihoon di kamar. Dulu ia bisa bebas bermesraan tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Sekarang jangankan bermesraan, baru nyentuh kasur aja si Nougat udah nyempil diantara keduanya dan bikin jarak buat Jonghyun. Setiap Jonghyun curi-curi buat pegang Jihoon, Nougat langsung sadar dan mengonggonginya. Alhasil ia menyerah dan memilih tidur walaupun kesal, yang ujung-ujungnya ia tidak bisa tidur juga karena Nougat mengambil 50 persen space dari tempat tidurnya, yang bikin Jonghyun terdesak dan hampir jatuh dari kasurnya.

Jonghyun jadi curiga, Ini anjing sepertinya sengaja. Soalnya gara-gara itu Jonghyun jadinya pindah untuk tidur di kamar lain.

Jadi kesimpulannya semenjak ada Nougat, selain ia kurang tidur, ia juga jadi kurang belaian.

Dan ini udah seminggu, bayangkan betapa frustasinya Jonghyun. Sebagai pria dewasa dia juga kan punya kebutuhan. Masa sekedar cium kekasihnya sendiri aja gak bisa. Gimana mau ngelakuin yang lebih dari itu coba.

-0-

Ini hari minggu, Jonghyun libur. Biasanya kalau tidak keluar rumah ia menghabiskan waktu bersama Jihoon duduk di sofa untuk menonton dvd. Kalau nonton dvd kaya begitu biasanya Jonghyun bisa bebas 'ngapa-ngapain' kekasihnya itu. Sepanjang filmnya diputar bukannya ditonton, ia malah sibuk curi-curi ciuman dari Jihoon yang memang gak begitu _ngeh_ karena terlalu fokus dengan apa yang diputar di layar TV nya. Tapi ujung-ujungnya ya dia jadi gak fokus juga gara-gara kelakuan Jonghyun. Jadi akhirnya malah itu TVdeh yang nontonin mereka mesra-mesraan.

Nah. Kalau sekarang jangankan mesra-mesraan, orang baru mau jalan ke arah Jihoon aja, belum sampe pegang-pegang udah dipelototin sama itu anjing yang nempelin Jihoon terus. Terus Jonghyun harus bagaimana lagi kalau begini. Dia udah frustasi berat.

Akhirnya karena moodnya gak baik, Jonghyun memilih masuk ke kamarnya dan membaca buku, siapa tau rasa kesalnya bisa hilang. Tuh kan, apa yang dikhawatirkannya tentang mengadopsi anak anjing ini terjadi juga dan malahan lebih parah dari dugaannya. Awalnya kan Jonghyun pikir Jihoonnya yang bakal sibuk dan bakal gak ingat dengannya, eh ini malah si anjing yang jadi penghalang. Jonghyun jadi bingung, Jihoon kayanya sayang banget sama si Nougat, tapi Jonghyun kan butuh perhatian juga. Kalau begini terus lama-lama Jonghyun jadi benci sama Nougat gimana? Kan gak lucu masa saingan sama anjing.

Akhirnya karena sakit kepala mikirin masalah anjing, ditambah dengan rasa frustasi gara-gara kurang belaian akhirnya Jonghyun memilih untuk tidur. Besok ia masih harus bangun pagi untuk naik kereta pertama ke Busan dalam rangka Perjalanan Dinasnya.

-0-

"Mas pergi dulu ya, hati-hati di rumah. Kalau ada orang tekan bel dilihat dulu dari dalam, kalau orang yang gak dikenal gak usah dibukain.."

Jihoon memukul dada Jonghyun pelan, ia terkekeh mendengar _wejangan_ dari kekasihnya itu. "Iya, iya. Mas sering banget loh ngomong begini ke aku setiap mau pergi.. lagian aku udah gede tau, gak gampang ketipu lagi sama orang.."

Jonghyun tertawa, ia mengecup dahi Jihoon, dan mengeratkan pelukannya disekeliling pinggang kekasihnya yang manis itu. Posisi mereka sekarang masih saling berpelukan di koridor pintu masuk. Kok bisa bebas kaya gitu? Iya lah, soalnya Nougat masih tidur, jadi tidak ada yang mengganggu momen-momen mesra mereka sebelum Jonghyun pergi perjalanan dinas selama 3 hari.

"Aku bakal kangen mas banget.. hati-hati juga ya mas disana."

"Awas ya, kalau ada yang ganjen sama mas jangan diladeni!"

Jonghyun tertawa, ia menatap mata kekasihnya itu dan mencium bibirnya. "Gak mungkin mas kegoda sama yang lain. Kan hati mas udah penuh sama adek.."

Jihoon tertawa sambil menutupi mulutnya. Wajahnya memerah mendengar gombalan _slash_ fakta yang diucapkan oleh kekasihnya itu. "Bagus deh kalau begitu. Hmm, yaudah pergi sana. Nanti ditinggal sama keretanya lagi.."

Jonghyun menangkupkan tangannya dikedua pipi Jihoon dan menciumi wajah manis kekasihnya itu sekali lagi, sebelum mengambil kopernya. "Yaudah mas pergi dulu ya.."

"Dek.. mas mau pergi loh.."

"Dek.."

Jonghyun tertawa melihat tingkah Jihoon, walaupun sudah menyuruh Jonghyun untuk pergi, ia masih memegangi tangan kekasihnya itu seperti tidak mau melepasnya. Ia sekarang mencebikkan bibirnya yang telihat begitu menggemaskan bagi Jonghyun. "Kenapa mas harus pergi sih.. aku jadi kesepian kan.."

Jonghyun mengusak rambut Jihoon dan mencium bibirnya sekali lagi, kali ini lebih lama. Jihoon mengalungkan lengannya disekeliling leher Jonghyun dan membiarkan yang lebih tua melumat bibirnya perlahan dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Jihoon tidak pernah bisa tahan dengan perlakuan Jonghyun yang satu ini, rasanya seluruh badannya lemas jika kekasihnya itu mulai menyentuhnya lebih jauh seperti ini. Jonghyun mengeratkan pelukannya disekeliling pinggang Jihoon sambil menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Mereka masih fokus dengan bibir masing-masing saat tiba-tiba muncul suara gonggongan dari bawah kaki mereka.

Sial.

Jonghyun merutuk dalam hati, adegan romantisnya dengan Jihoon terpaksa ia hentikan karena Nougat sudah bangun. Jihoon segera menjauh dari Jonghyun dan mengangkat Nougat dari lantai, mencegahnya untuk menggigit kekasihnya itu.

Jonghyun mengangkat kopernya sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Sepertinya aku udah disuruh pergi dek.."

"Baiklah, hati-hati di rumah ya, nanti mas kabari lagi kalau sudah sampai Busan."

Jihoon jadi tidak enak melihat Jonghyun yang terlihat kesal. "Iya mas, hati-hati di jalan.."

"Maaf ya mas.." Jihoon melihat ke arah Nougat yang sekarang masih menggeram ke arah Jonghyun. Ia mengusap kepala anjing itu untuk menenangkannya sambil tersenyum canggung pada Jonghyun.

Jonghyun membalas senyuman Jihoon, tapi terlihat di wajahnya kalau pria tampan itu masih kesal. Ia pun melambaikan tangannya sekali lagi sebelum keluar dari pintu apartemennya—sepertinya ia memang tidak bisa mendekati Jihoon lagi karena ada pengawal kecil yang galak di gendongannya saat ini.

Jihoon jadi tambah merasa bersalah. Ia bingung kenapa anjingnya ini benci sekali dengan Jonghyun, padahal Jonghyun tidak pernah berbuat apapun yang jahat padanya. Jihoon jadi sadar semenjak ia mengadopsi Nougat ia jadi lebih jauh dari Jonghyun.

"Kita harus bagaimana Nougat? Kenapa kau harus benci sekali dengan mas Jonghyun sih?"

-0-

Akhirnya Jonghyun pulang juga ke rumah, ia sudah rindu berat dengan Jihoon-nya. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar lagi untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. Tapi seketika Jonghyun ingat kalau di rumah ada Nougat, ia langsung badmood. Kalau begini sampai rumah pun ia jadi tidak bisa ngapa-ngapain sama Jihoon.

"Dek, mas pulang..."

Jonghyun masih berdiri dengan satu kaki untuk melepas sepatunya, bisa saja ia jatuh terduduk karena kehilangan keseimbangan saat ditubruk oleh Jihoon yang berlari dan langsung memeluknya erat. Untung saja keseimbangannya bagus, jadi ia masih bisa menahan Jihoon yang bergelantungan padanya seperti bayi koala.

"Selamat datang kembali mas!"

Jonghyun tertawa sewaktu Jihoon memberinya kecupan di pipi. "Aku kangeeeen banget sama mas."

Jonghyun mengusap kepala Jihoon dengan lembut, ia tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang menatapnya dengan begitu bahagia dan membuat Jonghyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menciumi wajah manisnya karena begitu menggemaskan. "Mas juga kangen sama adek."

Jihoon akhirnya turun dari gendongan Jonghyun. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Jonghyun masuk ke dalam. Ia membawa Jonghyun ke dapur.

"Mas lapar kan ya?"

"Tadaaa.. aku udah masak makan malam spesial buat mas!"

Jonghyun baru saja mau membuka mulutnya untuk protes, sebelum dipotong oleh Jihoon. "Iya iya, aku tahu kalau aku gak boleh masak kalau gak ditemenin mas kan?"

"Tapi buktinya aku gak apa-apa kok, masakannya juga jadi kan?"

"Aku udah dewasa kok mas, udah bisa jaga diri aku sendiri.. "

Jonghyun menghela nafasnya. Memang kekhwatirannya sedikit berlebihan, tapi ia takut kalau Jihoon terluka saat memasak sendirian, Jihoon itu sedikit ceroboh, dan dapur adalah tempat yang berbahaya. Makanya ia hanya memperbolehkan Jihoon memasak jika Jonghyun ada disampingnya.

"Iya tapi tetap saja dek, mas lagi pergi jauh. Kalau tadi ada apa-apa gimana?"

Jihoon mendengus, ia menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal. "Iya, iya deh.. besok-besok aku masak kalau ada mas aja!"

Jonghyun tertawa, ia mencubit pipi Jihoon gemas. "Maaf ya, mas cuma takut kamu terluka. "

"Tapi aku kan udah gede."

"Emangnya kalau kamu udah gede pisau bisa jadi gak tajam, terus api bisa jadi gak dingin gitu?"

Jihoon kesal, sepertinya berargumen dengan kekasihnya yang pintar ini memang salah, ia tidak akan pernah menang. "Iya, iya mas bawel deh.. yaudah makan yuk, nanti keburu dingin nih makanannya!"

Jonghyun tertawa. Ia lalu duduk di kursinya dan membiarkan Jihoon melayaninya. Jihoon mengambilkan nasi dan menyiapkan sumpit serta sendok untuk Jonghyun. Hari ini menu masakan Jihoon adalah sup pasta kedelai, telur goreng dan tumis daging pedas. Jonghyun mengambil tumis daging dan mencobanya, ia lalu tersenyum melihat Jihoon yang sekarang menumpukan kedua tangan di dagunya sambil memperhatikan Jonghyun mengunyah makanannya, menunggu kekasihnya itu memberikan respon.

Rasanya enak.

"Wah, dek masakan kamu enak.."

Jihoon langsung sumringah. "Iya mas? Yeay, aku berhasil! coba yang lainnya juga deh!"

Jonghyun membiarkan Jihoon menyuapi lauk buatannya satu-satu.

"Telur gorengnya enak?"

Jonghyun mengacungkan jempolnya. "Mantap dek."

"Supnya?"

"Enak juga, udah mirip sama buatan mama kamu.."

Jihoon menghela nafanya dengan lega, ia benar-benar terlihat bahagia. Terakhir Jihoon memasakkan makanan untuknya adalah pada saat perayaan ulang tahun Jonghyun, rasanya memang kurang pas, dan Jihoon benar-benar sedih gara-gara itu. Mungkin ia sudah banyak berlatih saat Jonghyun tidak ada, sampai bisa memasak makanan yang enak seperti ini.

"Makasih ya dek udah masakin makanan yang enak buat mas."

"Sama-sama mas, aku senang mas suka masakan aku.."

Mereka akhirnya selesai makan malam, Jihoon pun bilang ia sudah menyiapkan air panas untuk Jonghyun mandi. Jonghyun tidak mau menyiakan waktunya dan segera bersiap-siap untuk mandi.

Sampai di kamar baju ganti dan alat mandi pun sudah disiapkan oleh Jihoon. Mood jonghyun jadi membaik lagi karena service dari kekasihnya ini.

"Mas cepat mandi, nanti airnya dingin.."

Jihoon terkejut saat Jonghyun tiba-tiba menariknya ke arah ranjang mereka. Jihoon tahu wajahnya pasti memerah sekarang karena posisinya mereka benar-benar berbahaya. Jihoon berbaring terlentang dengan Jonghyun diatas, setengah menindih tubuhnya. Kekasihnya yang tampan itu memandanginya sambil tersenyum, tangannya membelai lembut pipi Jihoon.

"Mas kangen banget sama kamu dek.."

"Aku juga mas.."

Selanjutnya Jonghyun mulai menciumi Jihoon dari hidung, ke dahi, pipi dan berakhir di bibir merah mudanya. Jihoon hanya bisa pasrah saat Jonghyun membuatnya membuka mulutnya untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Jihoon masih berfokus pada lembutnya lidah Jonghyun yang menyapu seluruh dalaman mulutnya, sampai tiba-tiba ia tersentak ketika merasakan tangan yang menggerayangi punggung halusnya. Jihoon tanpa sengaja melenguh pelan, membuat Jonghyun semakin agresif menyerangnya. Jihoon tahu ia harus menghentikan ini saat Jonghyun mulai menghujani lehernya dengan ciuman basah, dan tangannya mulai membelai dada telanjangnya. "Nggh, mas.."

"Mas.. stop!" Jihoon mendorong dada Jonghyun, menjauhkan yang lebih tua darinya.

Jonghyun yang masih terengah-engah terlihat bingung saat Jihoon menghentikan aksinya. "Kenapa dek."

" mandi dulu sana. Nanti airnya dingin!"

Jihoon menghindari tatapan Jonghyun karena masih malu setelah sesi panas mereka.

"Kan bisa pas selesai ini mandinya." Jonghyun mengabaikan perkataan Jihoon dan kembali menciumi lehernya, jarinya dengan cekatan membuka kancing piyama Jihoon satu persatu.

Jihoon masih berusaha mendorong kekasihnya itu. "Mas.. mas..MAS!"

"Kenapa lagi dek?" Jonghyun menghela nafasnya, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Jihoon benar-benar tidak mau melakukannya sekarang, padahal Jonghyun sudah tidak tahan lagi. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak menyentuh kekasihnya itu. Ya, hitung saja semenjak si Nougat datang ke kehidupan mereka. Sudah lama sekali bukan?

Bicara tentang Nougat ngomong-ngomong kok Jonghyun tidak melihat anak anjing berbulu coklat itu ya sejak tadi.

"Mas mandi dulu ajaa.." jihoon mendorong Jonghyun sambil merengek. Ia mengancingi lagi piyamanya yang tadi sempat dibuka oleh Jonghyun. Sebenarnya bukannya Jihoon gak mau, ia pasti juga sudah begitu rindu dengan sentuhan Jonghyun, masalahnya karena sudah lama tidak melakukan hal ini, ia jadi malu dan belum siap. Setidaknya saat Jonghyun mandi kan Jihoon bisa menyiapkan mentalnya terlebih dahulu.

"Abis mas mandi kita bisa lanjutin lagi yang tadi." Jonghyun menatapnya curiga.

"Beneran deh, aku janji mas.."

Jonghyun tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Jihoon. Bukannya sama saja ya sekarang atau habis mandi? Ya sudahlah, daripada Jonghyun harus menahan lebih lama lagi, ia akhirnya pasrah menuruti kemauan kekasih tersayangnya itu. Tanpa bicara apapun lagi, ia pun langsung bangun dari tempat tidur, mengambil handuknya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah mendengar pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup, Jihoon pun memegangi dadanya yang berdebar begitu kencang sekarang. Ia benar-benar tidak siap jika harus melakukan hal itu kalau mendadak seperti ini, bisa-bisa ditengah jalan ia pingsan lagi, saking gugupnya. Setidaknya kalau sekarang ia punya waktu beberapa menit untuk menenangkan diri dan menyiapkan mentalnya. Kalau tahu mau begini, Jihoon bakal siap-siap pakai parfum banyak-banyak. Jihoon sebenarnya sudah mandi dari sore tadi, tapi setelah itu ia masih harus masak lagi, pasti aroma badannya jadi gak karuan deh, campur-campur.

Kan Jihoon jadi malu kalau bau badannya gak enak.

Pada akhirnya Jihoon tidak sempat lagi untuk pakai parfum, karena Jonghyun saja sudah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Demi apa, ini baru 5 menit ia mandi, masa sudah selesai saja? Jihoon aja belum mulai persiapan mentalnya.

Jihoon menundukkan kepalanya karena ia tidak sanggup melihat Jonghyun yang keluar dari kamar mandi hanya memakai handuk yang cuma menutupi bagian pinggang ke bawah, dengan dada bidangnya yang dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja. Walaupun sudah sering, Jihoon tetap saja langsung tersipu malu setiap melihatnya. Apalagi kalau dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sekarang Jihoon cuma bisa meremas seprei ranjangnya menunggu Jonghyun yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang seperti ingin memakannya.

"Jadi kita lanjutin yang tadi ya dek.."

Jihoon hanya bisa pasrah saja. Semoga ia tidak pingsan ditengah jalan.

-0-

Jihoon terbangun karena merasakan belaian lembut pada pipinya, ia membuka matanya dan yang pertama ia lihat adalah Jonghyun yang memandanginya sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu menciumi pipinya saat Jihoon tersenyum balik padanya.

"Selamat pagi, sayangku.."

Jihoon mengulurkan lengannya untuk memeluk Jonghyun. Yang lebih tua itu mendekat dan masuk kedalam pelukan Jihoon. Jonghyun menciumi leher Jihoon dan menghirup aroma kekasihnya yang masih bercampur dengan miliknya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat beberapa tanda merah keunguan hasil karyanya semalam yang menghiasi leher dan dada Jihoon.

"Pagi mas.."

Jonghyun membaringkan tubuhnya dan membawa Jihoon untuk bersandar di dadanya yang telanjang. Tangannya membelai lembut rambut halus Jihoon.

"Mas.."

Jonghyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya, dan menoleh untuk menatap Jihoon. "Kenapa dek?"

"Aku udah mutusin buat kasih Nougat ke Guanlin.."

"Eh? Kok gitu?"

Jihoon menghela nafasnya. "Soalnya kalian kayanya gak mungkin bisa bersatu deh hahaha.."

"Jadi dia gak ada disini sekarang? Pantas saja tidak ada yang mengganggu kita semalam.."

"Tapi beneran dek? kan kemaren kamu mau banget pelihara anak anjing supaya gak kesepian?"

Jihoon mengangguk, "tapi kalau dengan punya anak anjing malah bikin aku semakin jauh dari mas, mending gak usah deh.."

"Lagian kalau Guanlin yang pelihara aku yakin kok, dia dari dulu memang pengen melihara anak anjing, dan dia anaknya baik, sayang banget sama binatang, jadi Nougat pasti bahagia disana.."

"Dan yang paling penting Nougat juga suka banget sama dia.."

"Nanti kalau mas pergi perjalanan dinas baru aku minta Nougat buat temenin aku lagi.."

Jihoon melesakkan kepalanya lebih dalam ke dada Jonghyun. "Maaf ya mas, gara-gara aku yang egois, mas malah jadi korban juga kemaren."

"Aku sampai sekarang gak ngerti loh kenapa si Nougat tuh benci banget sama mas.."

Jonghyun tertawa. "Mungkin karena dia anggep mas saingan? "

"Dia pasti gak mau adek bagi kasih sayangnya juga ke mas.."

"Tapi mas juga gitu sih, mas gak ikhlas kalau kasih sayang adek kebagi buat yang lain."

"Kecuali keluarga kamu.. udah itu aja, yang lain gak boleh.."

Jihoon tertawa mendengar perkataan Jonghyun. Ia tidak menyangka kalau kekasihnya ini bisa kekanakan juga. "Mas kaya anak kecil deh, masa anjing aja dicemburuin.."

"Tenang aja mas. Mas itu nomor 4 orang yang paling aku sayangi di dunia setelah mama, papa, dan abang aku.."

"Eh, eh gak.. ke 3 ding.. abang aku taruh ke urutan nomor 4, dia soalnya suka ngusilin aku!"

Jonghyun tertawa, ia mencubit ujung hidung Jihoon, kekasihnya ini benar-benar membuatnya gemas. "Bagus deh kalau mas bisa jadi orang ke 3 yang paling adek sayang di dunia.."

Jonghyun memegang ujung dagu Jihoon dan mengarahkan wajah manis kekasihnya kepadanya. Ia lalu mencium bibirnya perlahan dengan begitu manis.

"I love you too, very much Park Jihoon.."

-fin-

 **makasih buat yang sudah baca dan dukung aku buat nerusin fic ini. Maaf lama banget updateannya, sebenarnya sudah tulis ini lama banget, tapi apalah daya, karena laagi super hectic jadi tidak sempat untuk menguploadnya :'(**

 **maaf ya kalau agak canggung bahasanya, soalnya aku gak begitu bisa nulis adegan-adegan yang agak panas hahaha, jadi ya begini jadinya. semoga gak aneh ya..**

 **Fic ini masih ngelanjut kok, jadi tunggu ya chapter selanjutnya :)**

 **sekali lagi makasih buat reviewnya!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**You heard it, darling**_

 _ **You look perfect tonight..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sore yang tenang di kediaman Jonghyun dan Jihoon.

Yang sebenarnya tidak begitu tenang, karena terdengar suara musik yang lumayan kencang dari arah kamar pasangan tersebut.

Lelaki manis dengan pipi tembam yang menggemaskan sedang sangat serius menonton live performance dari suatu boyband di laptopnya. Si manis itu ternyata sedang menonton konsernya sendiri sewaktu di Wanna One.

Sampai pada lagu Burn it Up. Pada gerakan mengangkat baju dan memperlihatkan abs.

"Wah dulu aku punya abs ya."

Ia mengangkat kaosnya dan memperhatikan perutnya yang one pack dan sedikit menggunung di tengahnya. "Perutku.."

Ia menepuk-nepuk perutnya, sekarang belum makan saja sudah begitu, apalagi kalau udah makan. Jihoon jadi kesal, sekarang ini ia memang tidak begitu memperhatikan penampilannya. Ia sudah tidak begitu menyortir makanannya. Jonghyun sendiri bilang kalau ia sayang Jihoon apa adanya, dan tidak begitu peduli dengan penampilannya.

Yang penting Jihoon sehat. Itu saja.

Tapi tetap saja, Jihoon juga mau punya abs seperti dulu. Ia memang bukan tipe orang yang mudah membentuk ototnya. Dulu saja karena ia sudah berjanji dengan fans untuk membentuk absnya, ia jadi bela-belain diet dan mati-matian latihan untuk membentuk otot di perutnya. Dulu fansnya saja suka melihat absnya, bukan tidak mungkin Jonghyun pun akan suka melihatnya kan.

Toh gak ada salahnya menyenangkan kekasih kamu.

Jihoon mengangkat kaosnya sekali lagi dan berdiri di depan kaca. "Yup, kayanya cuma butuh latihan sedikit sampai absku bisa terbentuk lagi."

-0-

"Adek, mas udah pulang..."

Jonghyun hampir jatuh terduduk saat Jihoon lari dan memeluknya. Kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan setiap Jonghyun pulang kerja. Ia biasanya pun akan langsung memberi kecupan untuk kekasihnya itu di pipinya.

"Selamat datang mas.. aku kangeeeen bangeet.."

Jonghyun tertawa, Jihoonnya ini selalu bersikap manis setiap ia pulang kerja, yang membuatnya lupa akan tubuhnya yang kelelahan. Jihoon meminta tas kerja Jonghyun dan membawanya untuk disimpan di kamarnya. Padahal Jonghyun tidak pernah memintanya melakukan hal itu, tapi Jihoon selalu bersikeras. Soalnya yang sering ia lihat di drama, biasanya istri-istri yang baik selalu membawakan tas suaminya setiap pulang kerja.

"Apa kabar sayangku hari ini?"

Jonghyun memeluk dari belakang kekasihnya yang sedang membuka lemari dan mencarikan baju untuk Jonghyun ganti setelah mandi dan mengecup lehernya. "Mas juga kangen banget sama adek."

Kekasihnya itu tertawa. "Banyak yang mau aku ceritain ke mas.."

"Tapi mas mandi dulu deh.. abis itu kita masak untuk makan malam ya.."

Jonghyun mengecup bibir pipi Jihoon sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya benar-benar masuk ke kamar mandi.

Jonghyun sudah selesai mandi. Ia pun memakai pakaian yang diambilkan oleh Jihoon, yaitu sweater berwarna orange terang. Jonghyun sebenarnya bukan tipe orang yang suka memakai baju dengan warna cerah. Ia lebih ke tipe orang dengan pakaian berwarna monokrom. Tapi semenjak ia tinggal bersama Jihoon, koleksinya bajunya pun jadi lebih beragam warnanya.

Apa boleh buat, karena kekasihnya itu yang memilihkan baju untuknya. Jonghyun pun tidak begitu merasa keberatan, asalkan cocok saja dengan _occasion_ -nya, ia tidak masalah.

Setelah makan malam mereka duduk di sofa untuk bersantai dan menonton acara _variety show_. Jonghyun pun teringat di tasnya masih ada oleh-oleh coklat dari bos nya yang baru saja pulang dari Swiss. Ia pun kembali ke kamar dan mengambilnya. Bosnya memberikannya dengan jumlah yang lumayan banyak, karena ia adalah staf favoritnya. Jonghyun sebenarnya tidak begitu menyukai makanan manis, tapi Jihoon pasti suka sekali.

"Dek, ini ada oleh-oleh coklat dari bos."

Jonghyun tertawa melihat wajah kekasihnya itu yang menjadi sumringah saat mendengar makanan favoritnya. "Waah, dari Swiss ya.."

Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah cemberut. "Loh kenapa dek?"

"Aku gak boleh makan itu dulu.."

Jonghyun bingung, perasaan anak itu suka banget sama makanan manis. Kemarin saja ia baru menghabiskan satu bar coklat dalam satu kali duduk. Jonghyun memang agak membatasi Jihoon makan manis, cukup 2 hari sekali karena tidak begitu bagus juga untuk gigi dan kesehatannya. Tapi ia bukan tipe yang melarangnya sama sekali, apalagi kalau Jihoon sudah merengek. Ia pasti luluh.

Asal Jihoon senang apa aja deh Jonghyun lakuin.

Tapi Jonghyun perhatikan sepertinya hari ini Jihoon agak aneh. Sewaktu makan malam tadi ia hanya makan sedikit. Porsi makan Jihoon memang tidak banyak, mungkin kebiasaan sejak dulu, tapi kali ini ia makan lebih sedikit dari biasanya. Jonghyun jadi khawatir, kalau soal makan biasa mungkin Jihoon bisa saja sedang tidak mood. Tapi ini coklat, makanan favoritnya, aneh rasanya jika ia menolaknya.

"Gak boleh kenapa?"

Jihoon menghela nafasnya. "Aku sebenarnya mau.. tapi.. "

Jonghyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Kamu diet dek?"

Jihoon mengangguk. "Sebenarnya bukan diet mau ngurusin badan mas.."

Jihoon menyingkap piyamanya dan memperlihatkan perutnya pada Jonghyun. "Aku mau bikin abs."

Jonghyun terdiam untuk sesaat sambil menatap perut Jihoon yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. "Ngapain mau bikin abs? Perut adek lucu kok kaya gini."

Jihoon langsung cemberut. "Buncit begini dibilang lucu.."

Jonghyun tertawa, ia mengelus perut Jihoon. "Ini bukan buncit, tapi ada dedek bayinya.."

"Eh, jadi maksud mas, perut aku kaya ibu hamil gitu? Mas jahaaat.."

Duh Jonghyun salah ngomong. Jihoon sebenarnya tidak buncit, perutnya rata kok, cuma ada sedikit lemak bayi yang mungkin tersisa disitu. Kalau Jonghyun sih tidak masalah sebenarnya mau Jihoon punya abs atau tidak, bagaimanapun kekasihnya itu selalu terlihat menggemaskan di matanya.

"Pokoknya aku mau ke gym lagi buat bentuk abs aku. Dan selama abs aku belum kebentuk aku mau jaga makanan juga."

Jonghyun menatap Jihoon curiga. "Beneran? Terus coklatnya bagaimana dong?"

"Kata bos itu enak banget loh.. "

Jihoon menghela nafasnya, ia terlihat agak sedih. "Simpan dulu aja coklatnya, pokoknya sampai abs aku kebentuk baru dikeluarin lagi.."

"Lagian kalau abs aku kebentuk kan mas juga yang seneng.."

Jonghyun tertawa. "Loh kok mas yang seneng?"

Jihoon memukul dada Jonghyun. "Kan kalau ada absnya aku jadi tambah seksi.."

Jonghyun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Ia memang tidak pernah lihat abs Jihoon yang mungkin pernah dimilikinya sewaktu masih di Wanna One. Waktu itu kan mereka belum pacaran, maklum saja kalau dia gak punya akses buat ngeliatnya. Kalau sekarang sih, jangankan perutnya yang lain-lainnya saja udah Jonghyun jamah. Nah, semenjak Jonghyun-ehem-punya akses untuk bisa melihatnya, ia memang ia tidak pernah tau perut Jihoon yang terbentuk. Kalau Jihoon bilang itu bisa bikin dia tambah seksi ya, Jonghyun juga gak bakal nolak sih. Kan lumayan..

"Yaudah deh terserah adek aja, mas tunggu kalau begitu ya.."

"Siip. Kalau gitu aku mulai besok deh latihannya.. "

Sebenarnya Jonghyun agak gak yakin juga sih, Jihoon ini biasanya suka anget-anget tai ayam saja, awal-awalnya saja ia semangat, mungkin di tengah jalan ia bisa berhenti. Lihat saja sampai sejauh apa nanti usahanya.

-0-

Jonghyun akhirnya sampai ke apartemennya. Hari ini pulang agak malam karena harus menyelesaikan laporan hasil survei bulanannya. Untung saja besok weekend, ia jadi bisa beristirahat, atau pergi refreshing bersama Jihoon.

Jonghyun membuka pintu apartemennya dan menemukan keadaannya masih gelap. Ini sudah malam, masa iya Jihoon masih di gym sampai sekarang? Jonghyun menyalakan semua lampu dan mengecek ponselnya siapa tahu ada pesan dari Jihoon. Tidak ada.

Ia mulai khawatir lagi.

Jonghyun mencoba menelpon Jihoon.

Terdengar suara dering ponsel Jihoon dari arah ruang TV. Jonghyun pun segera mengarah ke sumber suara.

Jonghyun terkejut saat melihat Jihoon tergeletak di lantai ruang TV masih lengkap dengan pakaian pergi nya. Ia tertidur, dan terlihat begitu nyenyak. Sepertinya Jihoon benar-benar kelelahan sepulang dari gym.

Jonghyun ingin membangunkan kekasihnya itu tapi ia tidak tega.

Akhirnya ia menggendong Jihoon dan membawanya ke kamar supaya ia bisa tidur dengan nyaman. Jonghyun meletakkan Jihoon diatas ranjang, dan mencopot kaos kakinya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menggantikan pakaian Jihoon yang terlihat tidak begitu nyaman untuk tidur. Jihoon bahkan sama sekali tidak terbangun saat ia membuka dan memakaikan kembali pakaiannya.

Anak ini memang benar-benar kelelahan. Jonghyun tidak tega, ia jadi mempertimbangkan lagi untuk memperbolehkan Jihoon latihan membentuk absnya. Ia takut kalau Jihoon malah jatuh sakit karena kelelahan.

-0-

Saat Jonghyun bangun, Jihoon masih terlelap di sampingnya. Jonghyun mengusap lembut rambutnya dan mencium pipi tembamnya sebelum bangun untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Biasanya Jihoon lah yang bangun lebih pagi dari Jonghyun. Ia kemudian akan membangunkan Jonghyun dengan menghujani wajahnya dengan ciuman. Tapi hari ini sepertinya ia masih kelelahan. Makanya Jonghyun duluan yang bangun.

Jonghyun menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua, hari ini ia memutuskan untuk membuat makanan favorit Jihoon. Ia membuat pancake pisang, dan mengganti es krim yang biasanya menjadi pelengkap topping pancake Jihoon dengan greek yogurt dan sedikit maple syrup untuk pemanisnya. Jihoon kan sedang diet katanya, jadi Jonghyun pun harus mendukungnya dengan memberinya makanan yang rendah kalori.

Setelah makanan siap ia kembali ke kamar untuk membangunkan Jihoon. Kekasihnya itu masih berbaring, tapi sepertinya ia sudah terbangun.

"Dek.. bangun, sarapan yuk.."

Bukannya menjawab Jihoon malah menatap Jonghyun dengan ekpresi yang hampir menangis.

"Kenapa dek?"

"Sakiit mas.." Jihoon mencebikkan bibirnya, ia kelihatan kesal.

"Badan aku sakit semua, sampai susah gerak. Aduduh. Aah, mas!"

"Sakit tau!"

Jihoon memukul Jonghyun yang dengan sengaja menekan-nekan kakinya sambil tersenyum usil. "Adek sih, sok-sok an mau bikin abs.. "

"Sakit semua kan badannya.. emangnya kemaren gak pemanasan?"

"Udah kok.. cuma kayanya badan aku gak kebiasa aja, soalnya udah lama gak work out.."

Jonghyun hanya bisa tertawa melihat Jihoon yang mencoba membalik-balikkan tubuhnya yang kaku. Jonghyun bukannya kasihan malah lucu liatnya.

"Aku gak bisa bangun nih mas.."

"Terus bagaimana?"

Jihoon nyengir lebar. "Gendong.."

Jonghyun tertawa. "Manja banget deh, untung mas sayang sama adek.."

Jihoon hanya bisa tersenyum malu merespon perkataan Jonghyun. Jonghyun menyodorkan bahunya pada Jihoon, dan mengaduh saat Jihoon memukulnya.

"Kok gendong belakang?"

"Lah kirain minta gendong di belakang.."

Jihoon menggembungkan pipinya, "Mas nih gak peka, kan aku gak bisa berdiri gimana mau naik ke punggung mas.."

Jonghyun tertawa, ia mengganti posisinya sekarang. Jihoon mengulurkan tangannya dengan manja, Jonghyun pun mengangkat badannya dan membawa tuan putrinya itu keluar dari kamar. Sepanjang jalan menuju dapur, Jonghyun mencuri satu-dua kecupan di bibir kekasihnya yang masih terlihat menggemaskan dengan muka bantalnya.

"Duduk sendiri bisa kan ya? Gak harus dipangku?"

Jihoon memukul lengan Jonghyun lagi sambil tersipu malu. "Iih, ya gak usah, turunin aku mas.."

Jonghyun menurunkan kekasih tersayangnya itu pelan-pelan sambil memegangi pinggangnya. Jihoon masih menyender kepada Jonghyun sambil duduk pelan-pelan, sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Sakit juga kalau duduk?"

Jihoon mengangguk. "Sama rasa semuanya mas."

"Yaudah sarapan dulu.."

Jihoon tersenyum, ia pun mengambil satu suap pancakenya. "Loh kok toppingnya bukan es krim mas?" Protesnya.

"Kan adek katanya diet.."

Oh iya, Jihoon lupa. Kok mau bikin abs aja nyiksa banget ya kaya gini. Jihoon gak ingat waktu dulu bagaimana, nyiksa banget juga kaya gini atau gak. Tapi seingatnya sih gak begini menyiksa.

"Iya sih.. tapi tetep enak kok.."

Jonghyun melihat wajah Jihoon yang terlihat kecewa. "Kalau mau diganti es krim gak apa-apa kok.."

Jihoon menggeleng lemah. Ia memakan makanannya dengan kurang bersemangat. "Aku kan diet mas.."

Jonghyun menghela nafasnya. Ia membolehkan sih Jihoon melakukan apa saja yang dia mau, tapi kalau menyiksa dia sendiri kaya begini tentu saja ia jadi gak tega juga lihatnya.

Akhirnya mereka selesai makan pagi. Jihoon jadi tidak enak saat Jonghyun mengangkatnya untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Jihoon jadi merasa merepotkan. "Mas udah turunin aja, aku bisa kok jalan sendiri."

"Beneran?"

Jihoon mencoba turun dari gendongan Jonghyun perlahan. Pertama kakinya satu dulu, lalu saat mau menurunkan kakinya yang satu lagi ia meringis kesakitan. Jonghyun refleks langsung mengangkat badan Jihoon. "Udah, mas gendong aja sampai kamar mandi.."

Jihoon mengangguk. Ia pasrah kalau begini. Dalam hati ia jadi agak menyesal juga bersikeras mau bentuk absnya kemarin. Mungkin salahnya juga karena terlalu semangat latihannya. Tapi kalau Jonghyun menggendongnya sepanjang hari seperti ini ia jadi gak enak. Hari ini kan weekend, waktu kekasihnya itu untuk beristirahat, eh Jihoon malah ngerepotin dia dengan menggendongnya kemana-mana. Jihoon juga kan gak ringan badannya. Ia takut Jonghyun malah kena encok gara-gara dia.

"Mau mas mandiin juga?" Jonghyun tersenyum usil.

Jonghyun hanya tertawa sewaktu Jihoon menutup pintu kamar mandi tepat dihadapan wajahnya.

-0-

Sekarang ini Jihoon dan Jonghyun sama-sama sedang bersantai di kasur mereka. Jihoon biasanya anaknya tidak mau diam, ada-ada saja yang dikerjakannya kalau di rumah. Tapi hari ini ia memilih diam saja, selain badannya yang sakit semua, ia juga tidak mau merepotkan Jonghyun yang harus mengangkatnya kemana-mana. Ia sekarang berbaring dengan kepalanya dia atas dada Jonghyun bersama-sama menonton video Wanna One.

"Stop.. stop.."

Jihoon menghentikan videonya. "Lihat mas, ituu.. itu absku.."

Ia memperbesar tampilan videonya pada bagian ketika ia mengangkat bajunya di live performance burn it up. "Tuh kan aku dulu sempat punya abs."

Jonghyun hanya bisa tertawa menanggapi kekasihnya itu. Akhirnya Jonghyun melihat juga abs kebanggaannya. Walaupun sebenarnya menurut Jonghyun tidak cocok untuk Jihoon, karena anak itu terlalu imut untuk punya badan yang berotot, tapi Jonghyun tidak berani bilang, ia takut Jihoon malah ngambek lagi.

Jonghyun tidak sengaja menggerakkan badannya, yang membuat Jihoon bergeser dan kembali meringis kesakitan. Jonghyun jadi tambah senewen kalau begini. Ia tidak suka melihat Jihoon menyiksa dirinya sendiri seperti ini. Jonghyun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan membantu Jihoon untuk bangun, setelah itu ia menatap mata kekasihnya itu lekat.

"Dek, dengerin deh.. mas mau ngomong serius.."

Jihoon langsung terdiam, ia pun menatap wajah Jonghyun, terlihat agak takut. Jika Jonghyun tiba-tiba mengajaknya bicara serius seperti ini biasanya ada yang salah padanya.

Jihoon menunggu Jonghyun mengatakan sesuatu sampai ia mengecup dahi Jihoon dengan lembut.

Eh?

Jonghyun mengusap pipi Jihoon perlahan. "Adek tau gak mas khawatir banget kalau kamu sakit kaya begini.."

"Mending stop aja ya gak usah lanjutin mau bikin absnya."

Jihoon mau protes sebenarnya, tapi tatapan Jonghyun yang terlihat benar-benar khawatir membuatnya memilih untuk berhenti.

"Mas beneran gak masalah dengan badan kamu sekarang, apalagi perut kamu. "

"Bagaimana pun bentukmu, Jihoon akan tetap terlihat indah bagi mas. Jadi gak usah berusaha untuk berubah, apalagi kalau itu malah jadi nyiksa diri kamu sendiri."

"Mas tadinya mau biarin aja adek begini nanti juga stop sendiri, tapi kalau begini jadinya mas udah gak bisa tinggal diam lagi. Ini masih hari pertama loh, gimana besok-besok.."

"Terus kamu makannya ditahan-tahan. Nanti kalau sampai sakit gimana. "

Jihoon menunduk, semua yang dikatakan Jonghyun memang benar, untuk apa ia berusaha mengubah penampilannya menjadi lebih baik kalau ia sendiri merasa tersiksa.

"Tapi aku mau tunjukkin ke mas, aku mau bikin mas senang.."

Jonghyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi kalau kamu sakit-sakit kaya gini mas malah gak senang lihatnya."

"Nah, mas kan gak masalah mau perut adek kotaknya enam atau gak ada sama sekali, mas gak peduli.. adek sehat aja mas udah senang banget."

"Mas tadi malam hampir jantungan lihat adek tergeletak di lantai karena kecapean. Adek mau emangnya mas kena penyakit jantung gara-gara khawatir sama adek terus?"

Jihoon menundukkan kepalanya, ia jadi menyesal. Sekarang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. "Gak mau.. mas jangan ngomong begitu. Aku gak mau kalau mas sampai sakit.."

"Sama mas juga, mas gak mau lihat kamu sampai sakit. Adek ngerti kan rasanya kalau melihat orang yang kita sayangi sakit itu bagaimana? Mas sayang banget sama adek, makanya kalau adek ngerasa sakit mas juga ngerasain sakitnya.."

Jonghyun mengusap pipi Jihoon yang sudah nulai dibanjiri oleh air mata. Ia mengecup bibirnya dan menatap langsung ke mata indahnya. "Besok gak usah ke gym lagi ya, makan yang sehat, gak usah pake diet-diet lagi.."

Jihoon mengangguk. Jonghyun pun memberikan senyuman pada kekasihnya itu sebelum menariknya masuk kedalam pelukannya. "Lagian adek mau bikin abs selain pamer ke mas mau dilihatin ke siapa lagi?"

"Jangan-jangan mau ditunjukkin ke fans kamu lagi ya?"

Jihoon langsung tersentak dan protes. "Enak aja.. aku beneran cuma mau tunjukkin ke mas kok. Kan kalau sekarang yang boleh liat badan aku cuma mas aja..."

Jonghyun tertawa melihat Jihoon yang berbicara dengan malu-malu, wajahnya memerah dan sungguh menggemaskan bagi Jonghyun. Jihoon melesakkan kepalanya lebih dalam ke pelukan Jonghyun. "Aku stop deh bikin absnya. Tapi mas jangan marah sama aku lagi ya.."

Jonghyun mencium pucuk kepala kekasihnya itu. "Asal kamu gak nyakitin diri kamu lagi kaya begini mas gak bakal marah.."

"Adek tau kalau kan kenapa mas posesif gini sama adek, karena semuanya untuk kebaikan adek juga.."

"Dan karena mas sayang banget sama kamu.."

Jihoon tertawa dalam pelukan Jonghyun. Ia lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Jonghyun dengan manis. "Kalau sebegitu sayangnya sama aku, hari ini mas masih harus menggendongku kemana-mana sampai badanku gak sakit-sakit lagi.."

Jonghyun mencubit pipi Jihoon. "Jangankan gendong, adek suruh mas rampok bank aja mas mau. Apa sih yang gak buat Jihoonku tersayang.."

Jihoon memukul lengan Jonghyun, ia jadi malu karena perkataan kekasihnya itu yang sepertinya semakin pintar menggombal sekarang.

"Dasar mas gombal!"

-fin-

 **chapter 3 updated!**

 **kali ini balik ke yang manis-manis lagi ya, terinspirasi dari dedek Jihoon yang belakangan ini suka pamer abs hahaha**

 **semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I don't care if you steal all my air,_**

 ** _we can breath in together as one._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Selama Jihoon menjadi kekasih dari seorang Kim Jonghyun dan tinggal bersama dengannya, tidak ada satu pun dari Jonghyun yang bisa ia keluhkan. Kekasihnya yang tampan itu selalu memperlakukan Jihoon dengan sangat baik. Ia begitu memanjakan Jihoon. Apa saja yang Jihoon minta, selalu dituruti. Jonghyun pun selalu memperbolehkan Jihoon melakukan apa saja yang ia mau asal tidak membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

Selain itu, walaupun Jihoon jauh lebih muda darinya dan terkadang pikirannya masih kekanakan, Jonghyun tidak pernah menyepelekannya. Ia selalu meminta pendapat Jihoon dalam memutuskan sesuatu, mengajaknya untuk ikut mempertimbangkan hal tersebut bersama-sama.

Jonghyun itu selalu menghargainya. Dan itulah yang sangat Jihoon sukai darinya .

Walaupun begitu ada satu hal yang ia tidak suka dari Jonghyun.

Sebenarnya bukannya tidak suka. Tapi menurut Jihoon, kebiasaan kekasihnya ini membahayakan untuk diri Jihoon sendiri.

Hal itu adalah kebiasaan Jonghyun yang selalu menciumnya secara tiba-tiba.

Entah kenapa Jonghyun suka sekali menciumnya tanpa aba-aba apapun sebelumnya. Misalnya ketika Jihoon sedang asyik bercerita padanya, atau ketika mereka sedang asik menonton TV—disaat perhatian Jihoon benar-benar terfokus pada adegan seru dalam drama yang mereka tonton. Ataupun ketika Jihoon sedang asik dengan ponselnya.

Pokoknya kapanpun saat Jihoon tidak begitu perhatian dengan keadaan di sekitarnya.

Masalahnya karena Jihoon belum siap, rasanya ia seperti akan mati. Kecepatan detak jantungnya benar-benar langsung meningkat saat merasakan bibir kekasihnya itu menyentuhnya. Selain itu nafasnya pun jadi tidak beraturan dan seluruh tubuhnya pun langsung berasa panas dingin.

Pokoknya bahaya. Kalau keseringan begini Jihoon jadi khawatir ia akan mati muda.

Jihoon pernah mencoba untuk siap siaga. Ia akan meningkatkan penjagaannya setiap Jonghyun ada di dekatnya, siapa tahu kekasihnya itu menciumnya tanpa aba-aba lagi. Tapi anehnya setiap dalam keadaan _aware_ seperti itu, Jonghyun tidak pernah menciumnya, seakan-akan ia tahu bahwa Jihoon sudah bersiap-siap menghadapi ciuman tiba-tiba darinya.

Akhirnya karena lelah, Jihoon pun lupa akan pertahanan dirinya. Dan pada saat itulah Jonghyun akan mulai melakukan kebiasaannya itu.

Seperti pagi ini.

Sudah kebiasaan Jihoon untuk bangun lebih dulu dari Jonghyun. Sampai waktunya Jonghyun bangun ia akan memandangi wajah tampan kekasihnya yang masih terlelap itu dan sesekali mencuri ciuman di bibirnya. Dan hari ini hampir saja ia mati kaget karenanya. Ketika ia sedang mencium bibir kekasihnya yang masih terlelap itu, tiba-tiba Jonghyun bangun dan menariknya, mengubah posisi mereka dengan Jonghyun berbaring diatas Jihoon, menindihnya sehingga Jihoon tidak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi. Ya setelah itu Jihoon habis diciumi oleh Jonghyun. Kalau saja Jihoon tidak kehabisan nafas, Jonghyun mungkin tidak akan berhenti.

Dan setelah Jihoon agak tenang, Jonghyun masih melanjutkan aksinya, sampai akhirnya pagi-pagi saja mereka sudah 'olahraga'.

Setelah kejadian itu tentu saja, Jihoon meningkatkan kesiagaannya. Ketika masak untuk sarapan, sebisa mungkin mata Jihoon mengikuti kemana saja kekasihnya itu bergerak. Ia bahkan tidak memberikan celah sedikitpun pada Jonghyun untuk menyelinap dan menciumnya secara tiba-tiba.

Padahal kan Jihoon sudah bersiap-siap, tapi Jonghyun malah tidak menciumnya sama sekali.

Akhirnya ia menyerah, capek juga rasanya Jihoon terus-terusan berjaga seperti itu.

Nah saat pertahanan Jihoon melemah, Jonghyun pun mulai melancarkan aksinya. Ini sudah kali ke-lima yang Jihoon hitung dalam satu jam, Jonghyun menciumnya secara tiba-tiba. Rasanya Jihoon sudah lemas karena jantungnya yang berdebar naik turun tidak karuan. Kalau begini terus lama-lama Jihoon benar-benar bisa mati muda.

"Dek, kok kamu jauh-jauh sih duduknya?"

Mereka berdua sedang duduk di sofa menonton acara TV hari sabtu sambil menikmati udara sejuk dari pendingin ruangan mereka. Hari ini memang begitu panas, makanya mereka memutuskan untuk tidak keluar rumah sama sekali. Biasanya sih Jihoon kerjaannya nempel-nempel sama Jonghyun. Namun, karena ia mau mengistirahatkan jantungnya, ia memilih untuk membuat jarak dari Jonghyun.

"Panas mas.." Jihoon mengipasi dirinya sendiri, berpura-pura kepanasan.

Jonghyun mengerutkan keningnya, ia menatap Jihoon curiga karena tidak percaya. Biasanya Jihoon itu kerjaannya kalau sama Jonghyun nempel-nempel terus, mau dingin atau panas saja anak itu tetap lengket kaya perangko.

"Masa sih?"

Jonghyun bergeser dan mendekatkan dirinya menuju kekasihnya yang malah semakin bergeser menjauh sampai akhirnya sampai ke pojokan sofa. Jonghyun meletakkan kedua tangannya disekeliling tubuh kekasihnya itu, menghalanginya untuk bergerak lagi. Kelihatan sekali Jihoon sedang menghindarinya sekarang.

"Adek kok aneh?"

Jihoon mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, menghindari tatapan Jonghyun. "Apaan sih mas, gak ada yang aneh kok.."

Jonghyun merasa aneh dengan kelakuan Jihoon. Makanya ia malah tambah mendekatkan badannya pada Jihoon sampai dada mereka akhirnya saling menempel.

Jonghyun semakin curiga dengan kelakuan aneh Jihoon. Ia pun memperhatikan ekspresi di wajah Jihoon, mencoba membacanya matanya. Merasa diperhatikan Jihoon pun memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari kekasihnya itu. Walaupun diabaikan, Jonghyun tidak menyerah, ia mendekatkan wajahnya mengikuti arah kemana Jihoon memandang.

"Ih, mas ngeselin banget sih!"

Lama kelamaan Jihoon pun mulai gemas dengan kelakuan Jonghyun. Ia mendorong dada Jonghyun, membuat yang lebih tua itu agak menjauh darinya. Ia lalu memakai kesempatan itu untuk pergi dari sana.

Jonghyun menggaruk kepalanya kebingungan. Ia berpikir keras, mencari tau apa yang sudah ia lakukan sampai-sampai Jihoon berkelakuan aneh seperti itu. Apa karena tadi pagi ia memaksakan dirinya pada Jihoon? Atau mungkin karena yang lain? Jihoon kan pemikirannya suka aneh-aneh, bisa saja hal yang Jonghyun lakukan ternyata menyebabkan kekasihnya itu jadi menghindarinya seperti ini.

Karena masih penasaran ia pun mengejar Jihoon. Ia menarik tangan kekasihnya itu dan memojokkannya di tembok koridor kamar mereka dengan kedua tangannya diletakkan di samping tubuh Jihoon, mencegahnya untuk lari lagi. Awalnya ia cuma mau bertanya, tapi ketika ia melihat wajah Jihoon yang kaget dan terlihat menggemaskan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dengannya, membuatnya menjadi kelepasan dan langsung mencium kekasihnya itu.

Jihoon langsung tidak bisa berkutik lagi setiap Jonghyun sudah menautkan bibirnya pada miliknya. Ia sudah pasrah dan pertahanan dirinya selama ini serasa runtuh begitu saja karenanya. Sekarang ini jantung Jihoon berdebar semakin kencang dan rasanya seperti akan melompat dari rongga dadanya. Jonghyun terus menciuminya sampai akhirnya tiba di lehernya. Dan Jihoon sudah tidak dapat meneruskannya lagi karena sekarang seluruh tubuhnya sudah berasa aneh, begitu panas seperti terbakar.

"Mas tuh nyebelin banget!"

Jonghyun terkejut saat Jihoon mendorongnya kuat-kuat dan lari masuk ke kamar mereka. Kalau begini sepertinya Jihoon benar-benar marah, dan Jonghyun pun harus segera membujuknya. Walaupun ia sendiri masih bingung memikirkan dimana letak kesalahannya, ia tetap mendatangi kekasihnya yang sedang merajuk itu.

Jonghyun menahan tawanya saat ia melihat Jihoon yang duduk dipojokan sambil membelakanginya. Jihoon memang sangat menggemaskan ketika ia ngambek.

"Dek.."

Jihoon tidak menoleh sama sekali.

Jonghyun menghela nafasnya, sepertinya ia harus kerja keras buat membujuk kekasihnya itu.

Jonghyun menaiki ranjang perlahan, ia lalu duduk di belakang kekasihnya itu dan dengan hati-hati membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap padanya.

"Adek kenapa?"

Jihoon menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal, ia masih belum mau memandang Jonghyun secara langsung.

"Mas ada salah ya sama adek? Mas minta maaf kalau gitu.."

Jonghyun memegang dagu Jihoon dan membuat yang lebih muda itu menatapnya.

"Aku kesal.."

"Kesal sama mas? Cerita dong kalau gitu.."

Jihoon mencebikkan bibirnya. Ia menghela nafasnya dan mencoba menjelaskan masalah yang ia hadapi sekarang ini pada Jonghyun.

"Tapi mas jangan ketawa ya.."

Jonghyun tersenyum. "Iya mas janji.."

"Aku kesal karena mas suka cium aku tiba-tiba."

Loh? Kok?

"Kalau mas cium aku gak pake ngomong dulu efeknya ke aku itu gak bagus tau gak, jantung aku ngedadak langsung berdebar kencang. Nanti kalau aku kena penyakit jantung gimana?"

Jonghyun sedang mencoba mencerna perkataan kekasihnya itu. Sebenarnya yang dibicarakannya itu agak konyol menurut Jonghyun. Tapi ia memilih untuk tidak membantah dan mengikuti arah kemauan Jihoon.

"Jadi mas harus bagaimana dong?"

"Ya mas jangan ngedadak kalau cium aku.."

Jonghyun malah tambah bingung. "Gimana caranya?"

Sebenarnya Jonghyun bukannya sengaja suka mencium kekasihnya itu secara tiba-tiba. Refleks soalnya, salah Jihoon sendiri kenapa ia begitu menggemaskan. Jonghyun kan jadi gak bisa menahan dirinya. Nah sama seperti sekarang ini, Jihoon yang sedang cemberut itu lucu banget buat Jonghyun dan rasanya ia ingin mencium bibirnya yang sedang ia maju-majukan itu. Tapi nanti ia kena marah lagi.

"Mas ngomong dulu kalau mau cium aku, jadi aku kan ada persiapan.."

"semacam izin gitu?"

Jihoon mengangguk.

Jonghyun menggaruk kepalanya karena bingung. Jihoon lagi-lagi menyuruhnya melakukan hal yang aneh. Padahal kan kalau izin begitu jadi gak efisien, Jonghyun jadi harus nahan-nahan deh, gak bisa langsung eksekusi.

"Jadi, mas kalau mau cium aku, ngomong dulu 'dek, mas mau cium ya' nah, jadi aku punya jeda waktu buat persiapan supaya jantung aku gak kaget. Terus kalau aku lagi gak siap kan aku bisa suruh mas nunggu dulu."

Jonghyun menghela nafasnya. Tuh kan Jihoon mintanya yang aneh-aneh lagi. Jonghyun udah gak ngerti lagi harus bagaimana. "Duh kok ribet banget sih.."

"Mas mau aku mati muda?"

"Eh, gak, gak kok.. oke oke. Mas bakal ngomong dulu kalau mau cium adek.."

"Nah, kaya gini kan?"

"Dek, mas mau cium adek sekarang boleh?"

Jihoon menatapnya kebingungan.

"Ini beneran loh, mas mau langsung praktekin nih.."

Jonghyun mendekatkan dirinya pada Jihoon. Ia menatap wajah Jihoon sambil tersenyum. "Mas boleh cium adek sekarang?"

Nah Jantung Jihoon mulai berdebar kencang lagi, "bentar, bentar.."

Jihoon menarik nafasnya dan mencoba menstabilkan detak jantungnya. Ia menarik nafas, dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Jihoon merasakan wajahnya mulai menghangat sekarang, pasti pipinya sudah merah banget deh. "Oke boleh sekarang.."

Jonghyun tersenyum. Ia menangkupkan tangannya disamping wajah Jihoon yang mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia lalu perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Cup.

"Nah, sudah.."

Jihoon membuka matanya. Detak jantungnya perlahan melambat. Ternyata strateginya berhasil. Walaupun sempat deg-degan, setidaknya perubahan detak jantungnya stabil tidak mendadak naik seperti biasanya.

Jihoon, yang masih dengan pipinya yang kemerahan karena tersipu malu, tersenyum lebar pada Jonghyun. Dan Jonghyun jadi gemas melihatnya ia jadi mau menciumnya lagi, eh tapi ia harus izin dulu.

"Dek gemesin banget sih, mas cium lagi boleh?"

Tapi tadi kan baru aja cium.

"Nanti dulu, tunggu 5 menit, jantung aku tadi baru stabil.."

Duh.

-0-

Sisa hari ini berjalan dengan aman bagi Jihoon. Jonghyun akhirnya menuruti perkataannya dengan selalu meminta izin sebelum menciumnya. Jihoon yang sekarang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya di depan kaca tersenyum-senyum senang, ia merasa bangga dengan idenya sendiri.

Berbeda dengan Jihoon, Jonghyun sekarang sedang cemberut sambil duduk di kasurnya dan memperhatikan kelakuan Jihoon. Sepertinya kekasihnya itu kelihatan senang sekali. Jonghyun memang sayang banget sih sama Jihoon, makanya kalau kekasihnya itu senang, ia pun ikut senang.

Tapi beda cerita untuk urusan yang sekarang ini. Walaupun Jihoon senang, Jonghyun sama sekali gak.

Jonghyun itu tipe orang matematis. Ia selalu memakai logikanya. Jonghyun tidak suka sesuatu yang bertele-tele, semuanya harus _to the point_. Jonghyun, sekarang ini statusnya adalah kekasih Jihoon. Dimana sepasang kekasih itu kan bebas untuk melakukan apa saja, termasuk mencium pasangannya. Nah, kaya sekarang ini, rasanya gak masuk akal kalau ia harus izin setiap mau mencium Jihoon.

Toh Jihoon udah jadi miliknya. Ibaratnya itu masa sih kita harus izin buat pake barang milik kita sendiri?

Selain itu, menurut Jonghyun, ngelakuin hal kaya begini itu benar-benar gak efisien dan membuang waktu. Yang seharusnya ia bisa nyium Jihoon lima kali dalam satu jam, karena pakai izin dulu dan gak semuanya di-acc, paling Jonghyun cuma bisa dapat dua kali aja.

Kan Jonghyun jadi frustasi kalau begini. Pokoknya Jonghyun harus cari cara buat menghentikan semua kekonyolan ini.

"Dek, malam ini boleh kan?"

Wajah Jihoon langsung memerah mendengar pertanyaan Jonghyun. Jihoon mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Jonghyun dan ia pun hafal betul bagaimana nada bicaranya. Ini adalah kode setiap Jonghyun mau mengajaknya melakukan 'hal begituan'.

Tapi tadi pagi kan sudah, masa sekarang minta lagi sih?

Jihoon tidak pernah tega buat nolak Jonghyun, soalnya mukanya kaya ngeharapin banget gitu. Padahal gak pake nanya juga kadang Jihoon mau-mau aja sih, apalagi kalau udah kepancing, Jihoon biasanya udah pasrah aja diapa-apain sama kekasihnya yang tampan itu. Lagipula kalau hari kerja kadang Jonghyun suka kecapean pas sampai rumah. Ya, anggap saja jatahnya dirapel. Gak ada salahnya toh? lagian besok masih libur kok.

Jadi Jihoon akhirnya nyamperin Jonghyun. Ia perlahan duduk di sampingnya dan mengangguk. Kekasihnya itu langsung tersenyum saat Jihoon setuju. Nah, mulai lagi deh jantung Jihoon berdebar lebih cepat lagi. Jihoon menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam untuk mempersiapkan dirinya.

Jonghyun mulai dengan menatap mata Jihoon. Ia lalu membelai pipinya perlahan sambil memandangi bibir merah mudanya, seakan-akan bibirnya itu adalah hal yang paling menarik di dunia. Tangan Jonghyun lalu menyelinap ke belakang kepala Jihoon, membawanya untuk semakin mendekat. Jihoon sudah bisa merasakan nafas Jonghyun di wajahnya. Ia lalu menutup matanya, bersiap-siap menerima ciuman dari kekasihnya itu.

Loh, kok lama sekali?

"Dek, mas boleh cium adek?"

Eh?

Jihoon menatap Jonghyun kebingungan, yang membuat Jonghyun pun ikut kebingungan melihatnya. "Dek, mas boleh cium kan?"

Astaga, Jihoon baru ingat dengan perjanjian mereka. "Boleh mas."

Jonghyun mengangguk, ia mulai menciumi bibir Jihoon dengan perlahan. Entah karena sempat tertunda tadi, Jihoon jadi tidak sabar. Ia mulai mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Jonghyun, dan mengalungkan lengannya di sekeliling leher kekasihnya itu, semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Jonghyun perlahan mengubah posisi mereka. Ia menjatuhkan Jihoon perlahan, ia meletakkan tangannya dibelakang kepala kekasihnya itu, menjaganya agar tidak terbentur saat Jonghyun membuatnya berbaring terlentang di atas ranjang mereka. Jonghyun pun dengan hati-hati memposisikan dirinya diatas tubuh Jihoon. Mereka bertatapan sesaat sebelum Jonghyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya lagi pada Jihoon.

"Dek, mas boleh cium leher adek."

Duh, iya lah.

"Boleh mas."

Jonghyun menciumi leher Jihoon. Ia pun mengangkat ujung kaos Jihoon, tangannya mulai mengeksplorasi bagian tubuh kekasihnya yang mulai terekspos. Nafas Jihoon serasa tercekat sewaktu Jonghyun meraba bagian dadanya.

"Dek, mas boleh cium bibir adek lagi?"

"Bo. Boleh mas.." Jihoon hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Jonghyun padanya. Jihoon rasanya ingin teriak sewatu tangan pemuda tampan yang berbaring di atasnya itu mulai bergerak menuju bagian bawah tubuhnya dan menyentuh bagian paling sensitif miliknya.

"Dek, mas cium dada adek boleh?"

Jihoon tidak tahu bagamana harus merespon pertanyaan Jonghyun. Jihoon yang sudah mulai terbuai dengan perlakuan kekasihnya itu, rasanya ia sudah hampir meledak dan ia sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Ia hanya menginginkan sentuhan dari Jonghyun sekarang juga. Walaupun begitu, kekasihnya itu malah berhenti melakukan apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya, karena masih menunggu respon darinya. Akhirnya Jihoon pun kesal, ia sudah tidak sabar lagi.

"Mas. Udah deh gak usah pake izin-izin lagi sekarang!"

Jonghyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Jihoon seksama, sepertinya pemuda tampan itu bingung dengan perkataannya.

"Loh, tapi adek bilang kalau mas mau cium harus tanya adek dulu.."

Jihoon menghela nafasnya. "Iya, mulai sekarang aku batalin perjanjian itu."

"Mas gak usah lagi nanya kalau mau cium aku. Ribet banget.."

Jonghyun tertawa. "Lah emang iya dek. Tuh kan ribet.."

"Beneran nih gak usah pake izin lagi?"

Jihoon mengangguk. "Gak usah lagi.."

"Dari tadi kek dek, kan kalau begitu mas udah dapet banyak.."

Jonghyun mencium bibir Jihoon sekali lagi. Jihoon agak terkejut sih, jantungnya berdebar lagi. Tapi ternyata rasanya gak buruk juga. Dibanding ia harus menunggu?

"Jadi beneran kan ya gak usah pake tanya?"

"Iih iya, udah cepetan deh mas!"

Jonghyun menyeringai usil. "Baiklah, kalau gitu lanjut ya.."

-fin-

 **Duh, aku gak tau apa yang baru aku tulis hahaha.**

 **Maafkan kalau agak awkward ya, masih latihan buat bisa nulis adegan macem gini nih :")**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading. Semoga kalian suka sama chapter ini yaaa**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm not perfect, but I swear I'm perfect for you..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jonghyun baru saja sampai di apartemennya. Ia baru saja membuka pintu saat tiba-tiba Jihoon menyodorkan ponselnya yang memang tertinggal di rumah sebelum akhirnya pergi begitu saja tanpa bicara apa-apa.

Jonghyun yakin ada yang salah, melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu. Biasanya datang-datang, ia langsung disambut dengan pelukan dan senyum manis Jihoon, bukan dengan sikap dingin seperti ini.

Pasti ada yang salah.

Jonghyun melepas sepatunya, sambil melihat-lihat ponselnya mencari penyebab kenapa Jihoon bersikap seperti itu padanya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat pesan yang sudah terbuka namun ia tidak merasa sudah membacanya.

Sial. Itu dari mantan pacar Jonghyun.

Jonghyun segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Ketika ia ingin membuka pintunya tiba-tiba ada beban yang menahannya dari dalam sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara pintu dikunci.

"Dek, buka pintunya dong.."

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar.

"Dek, mas tau adek disitu. Buka dulu, mas mau jelasin.."

Jonghyun mencoba membuka engsel pintu yang masih terkunci. Pria tampan itu pun menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya kekasihnya ini benar-benar marah padanya.

"Dek, tolonglah.."

"GAK MAUUUUU!"

Akhirnya Jonghyun mendengar jawaban dari dalam kamarnya. Dan dari nada suara memang sudah jelas Jihoon sedang ngambek. Duh kalau begini pasti bakalan makan waktu lama buat membujuknya.

"Dek, mas mau jelasin.."

"GAK PERLU, DASAR TUKANG SELINGKUH!"

Jonghyun memijat keningnya yang mulai berdenyut. Jihoon pasti salah paham dengan apa yang ia baca. Jonghyun mencoba mengetuk-ngetuk pintu yang terkunci itu lagi dan yang terdengar hanyalah suara barang yang dilempar. Gawat, benar-benar gawat.

Lama-lama Jonghyun punlelah, ia baru saja pulang kerja dan belum sempat meluruskan kakinya. Pria itu akhirnya pergi dari depan kamarnya dan memilih untuk duduk di sofa dan membaca lebih jelas pesan yang mantan kekasihnya itu kirim padanya.

Jonghyun membaca pesan yang hanya terdiri dari beberapa kata itu dan menganalisa dimana letak permasalahan yang membuat Jihoon marah padanya.

 _'Apakabar Jonghyun?'_

 _'Kau bisa datang kan tanggal 24 nanti?'_

Isi pesannya hanya itu kok.

Sebenarnya kata-katanya memang ambigu, bisa saja Jihoon pikir mantannya ini berniat untuk mendekatinya lagi dan mengajaknya berkencan. Tapi Jonghyun bisa bersumpah kalau wanita itu tidak berniat seperti itu.

Mantan kekasihnya itu sudah pernah menghubunginya sebelumnya, kabar terakhir darinya adalah ia akan melangsungkan pernikahannya di Korea bulan ini, Jonghyun yakin ia menanyakan kabarnya memang untuk mengabarkan tanggal pernikahan dan memberinya undangan.

Tapi Jihoon pasti berpikir lain.

Ia pasti melihat _profile picture_ dari pengirim pesannya adalah wanita, yang juga sangat cantik.

Jihoon pasti salah paham.

Jonghyun melonggarkan dasinya dan melepas ebberapa kancing kemejanya. Ia lalu kembali menuju kamarnya, mencoba untuk membujuk kekasihnya tersayang sekali lagi.

"Adek, buka dong?" Kali ini jonghyun mencoba membujuknya dengan nada suara yang lebih lembut lagi.

"Sayang.."

"Kenapa aku harus buka pintunya?" Dari nada suaranya Jonghyun tahu, Jihoon masih merajuk.

"Mas mau jelasin semuanya, adek ini salah paham."

Sesaat tidak ada respon dari dalam kamar, sampai akhirnya terdengar bunyi kunci yang dibuka. Jonghyun menghela nafasnya lega, setidaknya ia sudah boleh masuk.

Jonghyun membuka pintu kamar mereka perlahan, dan menemukan Jihoon duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil memeluk boneka jigglypuff kesukaannya. Wajahnya masih merengut karena kesal.

"Dek.." Jonghyun mendekati kekasihnya itu dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ia cuma bisa tersenyum getir saat Jihoon mengelak dan menjauh darinya ketika mau disentuh.

"Mas mau jelasin apa?" Tanyanya galak.

Jonghyun harus benar-benar menahan tawanya saat melihat Jihoon menggembungkan pipinya. Masalahnya ia jadi benar-benar mirip dengan boneka yang dipeluknya. Jonghyun tidak mau membuat Jihoon jadi tambah ngambek, buat masuk ke kamar saja sudah berat perjuangannya, gimana kalau nanti ia tambah ngambek. Malam ini dingin, Jonghyun gak mau tidur di sofa.

"Adek marah gara-gara pesan itu ya?"

Jihoon mengangguk. "Dia siapa sih? Ngapain dia tanya-tanya mas?"

Jonghyun tertawa. "Dia Sana, mantan mas waktu kuliah dulu."

Jihoon langsung mendengus mendengar identitas wanita yang menghubungi Jonghyun itu. Ia lalu bergeser menjauh dari kekasihnya itu sambil memelototinya. "Mantan?"

"Ngapain dia ngehubungin mas lagi? Dia pasti mau ngajakin balikan. Iya kan?"

Jonghyun tertawa. "Gak kok, adek denger dulu makanya.."

Jonghyun mencoba bergeser dan mendekati Jihoon lagi. Ia bersyukur yang lebih muda tidak bergerak lagi menjauhinya.

"Emangnya apa, cepetan bilang."

Jonghyun tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia sudah tidak tahan mau memeluk kekasihnya itu, tapi ia tetap harus bertindak pelan-pelan. Kalau sedang merajuk, Jihoon memang benar-benar sensitif makanya salah-salah Jonghyun malah lebih bisa lebih dicuekin nantinya.

"Sana, mantan mas itu, dia nanya mas bisa gak tanggal 24 itu..datang ke pernikahannya."

Jihoon langsung terdiam. Ia lalu menatap Jonghyun curiga. "Bohong ya?"

Jonghyun tertawa. Ia menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi Jihoon, membuat anak manis itu menatap langsung ke matanya. Diperlakukan seperti itu, Jihoon langsung merasa seluruh wajahnya panas, masalahnya wajah mereka berdua sekarang sudah sangat dekat jaraknya.

"Adek lihat ke mata mas, apa mas bohong?"

Jihoon memalingkan matanya dari Jonghyun dan kembali merengut. "Gak ada bukti."

Jonghyun menghela nafasnya. "Oke, oke. Lihat ini.."

Jonghyun membuka email di ponselnya, disitu ada email yang berisi undangan pernikahan dari mantannya itu. "Dia selama ini tinggal di Jepang, tapi nikahnya sama orang korea. Resepsi pertama acaranya di jepang. Nah ini resepsi kedua mereka yang diadakan di Korea."

"Ini undangannya."

Jihoon mengambil ponsel Jonghyun dan melihat undangan itu dengan seksama. Nama wanita itu Sana, ya itulah nama yang tertera di undangan itu.

"Jadi dia udah nikah?"

Jonghyun mengangguk. "Ya, dan dia cuma mau memastikan apakah mas bisa datang atau gak?"

"Dulu kami putus baik-baik kok, makanya sampai sekarang masih temenan."

"Dia beneran gak ada maksud apa-apa.."

"Kalau emang dia belum nikah terus niat mau deketin mas lagi, mas gak bakal mau."

"Kan udah ada adek. Mau mas bilang berapa kali sama adek, mas cuma sayang sama kamu."

Jihoon mengangguk, ia pun langsung memeluk Jonghyun, dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada pria tampan itu. " Aku cemburu soalnya. Aku gak begitu tau teman-teman mas diluar sana. Mas juga gak pernah cerita tentang mantan-mantan mas dulu."

"Pasti banyak kan mas, sebelum aku?"

Jonghyun tertawa. "Jelas lah, mas kan ganteng."

Jihoon memukul dada Jonghyun. "Ih nyebelin, kepedean banget."

Jonghyun mengelus rambut Jihoon dan mengecup keningnya. "Emang iya, buktinya adek aja kesemsem sama mas."

Jihoon langsung tersipu mendengar perkataan Jonghyun.

"mau mas ceritain semuanya? Tapi adek jangan baper ya."

Jihoon tertawa. "Iya dong ceritain mas.. aku penasaran sama kisah cinta mas sebelum ketemu aku."

"Tapi mas mending mandi dulu deh. Bau tau."

Jihoon cuma bisa teriak-teriak sewaktu Jonghyun menciumi wajahnya karena gemas.

-0-

Jonghyun akhirnya selesai mandi. Saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi, Jihoon masih asyik duduk di ranjang sambil melihat-lihat album foto Jonghyun sejak kecil yang dibuat oleh ibunya. Jonghyun tersenyum melihat Jihoon yang tertawa-tawa sendiri melihat fotonya, tingkahnya itu benar-bener bikin Jonghyun gemas.

"Kok ketawa-ketawa sendiri?" Jonghyun memposisikan dirinya duduk di belakang Jihoon, memeluknya dari belakang dan membiarkan yang lebih muda bersandar di dadanya.

Jihoon tersenyum. Ia lalu menunjukkan Jonghyun foto di album yang ia tertawakan sejak tadi.

"Gemes banget yang ini.."

Ia menunjuk foto Jonghyun ketika ia masih umur tiga tahun. Jonghyun tentu saja tidak ingat kapan foto itu diambil, yang pasti disitu ia memakai mantel yang kebesaran sambil digandeng oleh kakak perempuannya.

"Terus yang ini mas kelas berapa?"

Jonghyun melihat ke foto yang Jihoon tunjuk. Disitu ia lengkap memakai seragam tim baseball sedang bersiap-siap untuk melempar bola. Dulu memang selama sekolah Jonghyun adalah atlet baseball. Ia adalah seorang _pitcher_ yang handal.

"Kalau gak salah, itu kayanya pas pekan olahraga antar SD gitu di kangwondo. "

"Pas mas kelas enam."

Jihoon mengangguk. "Ganteng.."

"Apa dek?"

Jihoon tertawa. "Iya, mas ganteng banget dari kecil."

Jonghyun mengusak rambut Jihoon. Ia mencium pipi kekasihnya itu dari belakang. "Emang iya, makanya mas bilang banyak yang ngejar-ngejar mas dari kecil."

Jihoon mencibir. "iya, iya deh.."

" Oh iya katanya mas mau ceritain mantan-mantan mas?"

Jonghyun tertawa. Ia pun menyandarkan dirinya pada bantal dan membetulkan posisi Jihoon menjadi berbaring di atas dadanya. Ia membelai rambut Jihoon dan membiarkan yang lebih muda bermain dengan jemarinya.

"Adek tebak berapa kali mas pacaran?"

Jihoon menatap wajah Jonghyun dan berpikir. Jonghyun pun tertawa melihat kekasihnya itu yang memajukan bibirnya sambil berpikir. "10 kali?"

"Udah sama aku tapi."

Jonghyun mengangguk. "Hampir benar. Sebenarnya lebih sih hehehe."

Jihoon merengut. "Dasar playboy."

Jonghyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "eeh jangan salah, itu kan bukan salah mas, kan mereka yang ngejar-ngejar."

Jihoon memutar matanya. "Iya deh, susah ya jadi orang ganteng."

Jonghyun tersenyum. Ia lalu mulai menceritakan kisah percintaannya dari awal, dari pertama kali ketika ia masih remaja dan mengalami yang namanya cinta monyet, sampai ia bertemu Jihoon. Jihoon cuma bisa melongo karena jumlahnya yang lumayan banyak. Itu belum termasuk yang ngejar-ngejar tapi ditolak sama Jonghyun.

Mungkin saja Jonghyun lupa saking banyaknya. Ia saja lupa menyebut Hyungseob, si kelinci genit itu. Padahal Jihoon saja tahu kok.

"Jadi, Sana yang ngundang mas ke pernikahannya ini memang mantan mas terakhir sebelum ketemu adek.."

"Kita ketemu waktu sama-sama bantu UNICEF buat Survei mengenai anak-anak di Vietnam. Dia sama kaya mas, kerja gitu sambil kuliah."

"Kita pacaran ketemunya bentar, emang pas survei itu aja. Abis itu kita balik ke negara masing-masing. Awalnya sih masih tahan LDR, lama-lama kita semakin sibuk dengan kuliah masing-masing dan ngerasa gak ada masa depan dengan hubungan kita."

"Akhirnya waktu itu dengan sepakat kita mengakhiri hubungan itu. Makanya sampai sekarang kita masih temenan. Karena putusnya emang secara baik-baik.."

"kalau dipikir-pikir lucu sih, solanya ujung-ujungnya dia nikah sama orang korea juga hahaha."

Jihoon mengangguk, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jonghyun. "Mas gak nyesal putus sama dia?"

Jonghyun tertawa. Ia mencubit ujung hidung Jihoon dengan gemas. "Ngapain mas nyesal. Mas malah besyukur.."

"Soalnya mas jadi bisa ketemu dan mencintai orang seperti adek."

Jihoon terkekeh mendengar perkataan Jonghyun. Ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu dengan perlahan. "Aku juga bersyukur bisa mencintai mas."

Jonghyun mencium kembali bibir Jihoon dan mengeratkan kembali pelukannya pada lelaki manis itu. "Nah mas kan udah cerita semuanya nih.."

"Mas mau tau juga kehidupan percintaan adek sebelum ketemu mas."

Jihoon mengangguk. Ia menaruh telunjuk di dagunya dan berpikir dengan suara yang terdengar oleh Jonghyun. Duh, tingkahnya ini benar-benar bikin Jonghyum gemas deh.

"Aku gak pernah pacaran sebelumnya mas. Mas pacar pertama aku."

"Hah?" Jonghyun terlihat tidak percaya, ia sekarang menatap mata yang lebih muda secara langsung, siapa tahu kekasihnya itu hanya bercanda.

"Mas pasti gak percaya. Tapi bener kok, aku emang gak pernah pacaran sebelum sama mas.."

Jonghyun mengangguk. "Tapi kalau suka-sukaan pernah kan?"

Jihoon tertawa. "Iyalah mas. Walaupun sebenarnya aku ini tipe yang susah suka sama orang. "

"Makanya aku jarang atau malah tidak pernah naksir orang. Nah cuma ada satu orang yang aku suka sebelum aku sama mas."

Jonghyun terdiam. Padahal Jonghyun yang tanya, tapi kok pas Jihoon ngasih tau pernah ada yang ia suka selain Jonghyun kok rasanya kesal ya?

"Siapa dia dek?" Jonghyun berusaha keras menjaga nada suaranya agar terdengar biasa saja.

Jihoon tersenyum. "Mas tau grup NCT yang dari SM gak?"

Walaupun kekasihnya itu berkecimpung di dunia Per-Kpop-an, namun Jonghyun tidak begitu tau tentang topik yang selalu jadi perbincangan hangat di Korea itu.

"Gak tau dek.."

"Soalnya orang yang aku suka ada disitu.."

Jonghyun menghela nafasnya. Kalau idol pasti dia sangat tampan.

"Namanya Mark Lee. Pas kelas satu aku sekelas sama dia."

"Aku suka sama dia, terus katanya sih dia juga suka sama aku. Tapi kita gak pernah jadian. Soalnya dia sibuk banget jadi idol.."

"Dia jadi jarang masuk sekolah, dan kita jarang ketemu Terus sampai akhirnya aku ikut Produce 101 dan debut di Wanna One. "

"Jadi kaya cinta yang gak pernah disampaikan gitu hehehe."

Jihoon lalu menatap Jonghyun dan tersenyum. " terus aku malah ketemu mas, dan mas langsung bisa bikin aku jatuh cinta.."

"Jadi aku lupa sama dia deh.."

Jadi kalau Mark itu tidak sibuk, dan Jihoon tidak bertemu dengan Jonghyun, bisa saja mereka berpacaran saat ini.

"Dia anaknya baik banget mas, sopan, pintar, terus hardworking banget. Kaya mas gitu deh.."

Jonghyun menghela nafasnya saat melihat Jihoon yang mendeskripsikan Mark sambil senyum. Jonghyun jadi cemburu, mana ia dibilang sama sifatnya dengan Mark itu.

Walaupun Jihoon sekarang pacar Jonghyun, dan Jonghyun gak pernah ketemu sama Mark, entah kenapa Jonghyun ngerasa anak itu saingan dia banget.

"Tapi mas jauuuh lebih dari dia. Dan aku sayang banget sama mas."

Jonghyun sudah tidak mendengar lagi apa yang Jihoon katakan setelah itu, karena ia sudah tidak konsen karena memikirkan seorang yang bernama Mark Lee itu.

Jonghyun cemburu.

-0-

Jonghyun akhirnya sudah mulai lupa dengan cerita tentang Mark, orang yang pernah Jihoon taksir. Namun sekarang ia jadi kesal lagi. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang orang yang ia cemburui itu berada di hadapannya dan tengah berbincang dengan kekasihnya.

Jonghyun mencoba untuk menahan ekspresinya agar tidak begitu obvious jika ia sedang cemburu sekarang. Ya, yang diceritakan Jihoon tentang Mark itu benar. Ia sudah berkenalan dengan Jonghyun tadi, dan Mark menyapanya dengan sopan. Dari cara bicaranya juga Jonghyun bisa lihat kalau anak ini adalah orang yang sangat baik.

Nah inilah list yang membuat Jonghyun kesal.

1\. Mark benar-benar tampan.

2\. Ia tidak suka bagaimana Mark memandang Jihoon. Dari matanya Jonghyun bahkan bisa membaca kalau ia masih suka dengan kekasihnya itu.

3\. Jihoon sendiri terlihat begitu senang saat bertemu Mark.

Jonghyun bersyukur ketika akhirnya Jihoon memperkenalkannya sebagai kekasihnya pada Mark, dan saat itu juga Jonghyun bersumpah ia melihat kekecewaan di wajah idol itu.

Jonghyun tertawa dalam hati. Ia akhirnya menang dari Mark.

-0-

Hari ini Jonghyun ditinggal sendirian di rumah, karena Jihoon diminta ibunya untuk menemaninya belanja. Jonghyun tidak ikut karena ia tahu pasti mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dan saling cerita. Makanya Jonghyun tidak masalah merelakan waktu berduaan dengan Jihoon di hari weekendnya tersita.

Jonghyun bosan, sekarang ia menyalakan PCnya untuk bermain game. Ketika baru selesai log in, masuk banyak pemberitahuan, salah satunya dari akun SNS milik Jihoon.

Jonghyun tanpa sengaja membukanya dan langsung kesal melihat ada DM untuk kekasihnya itu.

Ternyata dari Mark Lee.

Isinya mengajak Jihoon jalan.

Apa-apaan dia? Berani-beraninya anak itu mengajak pacar orang jalan. Sebenarnya kalau teman Jihoon yang lain Jonghyun biasa saja. Tapi ini Mark yang katanya sempat Jihoon taksir.

Dan Jonghyun tahu kalau Mark juga masih suka sama Jihoon.

Karena kesal Jonghyun akhirnya tidak jadi main game dan memilih masuk ke kamarnya.

-0-

"Mas?"

Jihoon akhirnya pulang ke apartemennya setelah seharian menemani ibunya belanja. Ia sudah sangat lelah, tahu sendiri kan kalau mengantar ibu-ibu belanja? Untuk memilih satu barang saja bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam.

Jihoon melepas sepatunya dan pergi ke dapur menyimpan kue yang tadi ia beli untuk dimakan bersama Jonghyun.

"Maaas?"

Jihoon bingung, ini masih jam 9 malam. Kok tidak ada jawaban, masa iya Jonghyun sudah tidur?

Biasanya kalau di tinggal Jihoon, jam segini dia masih main game atau menonton TV. Kok ini gak ada suara? Ataukah mungkin ia sedang baca buku di kamar?

Jihoon pergi ke arah kamarnya dan membuka pintu. Tidak seperti biasanya lampu kamarnya dimatikan semua. Jihoon pelan-pelan menyalakan lampu tidur mereka dan Jonghyun sedang berbaring di kasur dengan punggung yang mengarah padanya.

"Mas? Udah tidur?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Jihoon menghela nafasnya. Jonghyun sepertinya sudah benar-benar nyenyak sehingga tidak mendengarnya lagi. Jihoon bingung, memangnya Jonghyun habis ngapain sampai sudah tertidur jam segini? Kan dia gak ngapa-ngapain seharian.

Jihoon akhirnya memilih tidak mengganggu tidur kekasihnya itu dan meneruskan ritual sebelum tidurnya. Ia harus mandi karena badannya sudah terasa lengket setelah berkeringat seharian.

Jihoon membaringkan dirinya di sebelah Jonghyun. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, biasanya Jonghyun refleks setiap Jihoon tidur di sebelahnya, ia bakalan berbalik dan memeluk Jihoon sampai ia ikut terlelap. Tapi kok sekarang yang lebih tua hanya diam saja? Karena bingung Jihoon akhirnya memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dan ikut tidur. Mungkin Jonghyun begitu kecapaian begitu lelap tertidur.

-0-

Jihoon terbangun tanpa Jonghyun di sampingnya. Biasanya Jihoon bangun lebih dulu dan ia masih bisa bermanja-manja pada Jonghyun sebelum membangunkannya. Jihoon merengut, ia melihat jam di dindingnya. Ini masih pagi dan ia tidak kesiangan kok.

Jonghyun biasanya kan masih di kasur, hari ini masih hari minggu ngapain dia keluar dari kamar cepat-cepat?

Seharusnya kan dia masih kelonan sama Jihoon.

Jihoon kesal. Tadi malam ia tidak dipeluk ketika mau tidur, hari ini pas bangun tidur juga tidak.

Jihoon akhirnya turun dari tenpat tidurnya, ia berjalan setengah hati ke arah dapur. Masih dengan rambut sarang burungnya dan mata yang masih setengah terbuka.

Jihoon pergi ke arah dapur dan melihat kekasihnya itu sedang memasak.

"Selamat pagi mas.."

"Mas kok gak bangunin aku sih?"

Jihoon memeluk Jonghyun dari belakang dan menyenderkan kepalanya di punggungnya yang lebar. Jonghyun berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya saat ia merasakan ada beban lebih yang berasal dari belakang punggungnya. Jihoon hanya bisa melongo saat Jonghyun melepas pelukannya dan pergi begitu saja.

Ia bahkan tidak membalas ucapan selamat pagi dari Jihoon.

Jonghyun meletakkan piring berisi sarapan mereka di atas meja dan mulai memakan sarapannya sendiri tanpa mengajak Jihoon. Jihoon akhirnya dengan kesal berjalan ke arah meja makan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Ia mulai duduk dan memakan sarapannya dengan barbar. Jihoon kesal karena Jonghyun hanya menengok sebentar ke arahnya tanpa komentar apapun dan lanjut memakan sarapannya.

Jihoon memajukan bibirnya dan memandangi Jonghyun dengan kesal.

Jonghyun yang merasa dipelototi oleh Jihoon bangun dari tempat duduknya dan membereskan piringnya yang sudah kosong. Ia lalu kembali dan menyajikan segelas besar susu coklat untuk kekasihnya yang masih cemberut itu.

Jihoon semakin kesal. Ia meminum susu coklatnya sambil mendumel dalam hati.

Ada apa sih dengan Jonghyun? Kok Jihoon dicuekin seperti ini? Emangnya apa salah Jihoon?

Rasanya belakangan ini ia tidak pernah berbuat apa-apa yang bikin Jonghyun kesal kok.

Kejadian ini pun berlanjut sampai siang. Jonghyun masih tidak ada berbicara dengannya, pria tampan itu sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahnya. Padahal Jihoon udah sekuat tenaga cari perhatian.

Tadi Jihoon udah mainin gamenya Jonghyun yang udah mau selesai levelnya, dan dibikin mati. Padahal itu ngeselin, tapi Jonghyun gak ada reaksi. Jihoon bolak balik nyapu ngepel di depan dia, Jonghyun gak ngelirik sama sekali.

Jihoon udah gemas banget, rasanya dia udah mau nangis aja. Kenapa sih Jonghyun gituin dia, padahal ini hari minggu, seharusnya mereka bisa ngehabisin waktu bersama. Tapi gara-gara Jonghyun nyuekin dia rasanya waktu terbuang begitu saja.

Jihoon akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang pasti bakal narik perhatian Jonghyun.

Jihoon pergi ke dapur dan mulai mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan dari kulkas. Ia lalu menyiapkan perlengkapan dapur dan mulai memasak.

"Siang ini masak apa yaa?"

"Masak sup kimchi kayanya enak!"

Jihoon sengaja membesar-besarkan volume suaranya agar Jonghyun mendengarnya. Biasanya, Jonghyun bakal lari terus ngelarang Jihoon masak, atau setidaknya akhirnya yang lebih tua akan menemaninya sepanjang ia memasak. Jonghyun memang paling khawatir kalau Jihoon sudah mulai memasak. Jihoon itu ceroboh makanya Jonghyun gak pernah bisa melepasnya di tempat yang berbahaya dengan benda tajam seperti di dapur.

Dan tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Jonghyun diam saja dan masih asyik membaca bukunya. Ia sama sekali tidak merespon Jihoon.

Jihoon akhirnya dengan kesal mulai memotong-motong sayuran. Ia masih mencoba menahan air matanya, walaupun rasanya sudah sesak sekali.

"Aaahhhh!"

Jari Jihoon teriris.

Jihoon hanya terdiam sewaktu Jonghyun berlari ke arahnya dan dengan cekatan menariknya ke arah ruang tamu. Ia mendudukkan Jihoon di kursi dan pergi, lalu datang kembali dengam kotak p3k di tangannya.

Jihoon memperhatikan Jonghyun yang mulai dengan hati-hati membersihkan lukanya, ekpresinya wajahnya datar. Jihoon benar-benar tidak bisa membaca raut wajah pria itu, ia tidak terlihat marah ataupun sedih. Jihoon benar-benar bingung.

Akhirnya Jonghyun selesai menempelkan plester di jari Jihoon. Ia pun berdiri membawa kotak p3k sambil menepuk kepala Jihoon lembut.

"Gak usah masak lagi, mas pesan delivery saja."

Apaan tuh? Kok nada suaranya dingin?

Jonghyun pergi lagi ke arah kamar mereka dan menutup pintunya. Jihoon menggembungkan pipinya. Hanya itu reaksinya?

Kenapa kekasihnya itu jadi dingin sekali padanya? Apa Jihoon ada salah? Jihoon sekarang sudah benar-benar mau menangis, hatinya rasanya sakit sekali.

Selama ia hidup bersama Jonghyun, pria tampan itu tidak pernah sekalipun mendiamkannya. Kalau ada yang salah dengan Jihoon, Jonghyun biasanya menegur ia secara langsung dan setelah itu mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi sekarang beda. Memang sebegitu besarmya kah kesalahan Jihoon yang sekarang sampai Jonghyun memperlakukannya seperti ini? Apakah Jonghyun sudah mulai bosan padanya?

Apakah Jonghyun akan mengakhiri hubungan ini?

Jihoon akhirnya mulai menangis. Ia melihat sekeliling apartemennya dan memandang dekorasi foto mereka yang di pajang disana. Apa kalau akhirnya mereka berpisah Jihoon harus pergi dari sini?

Bagaimana dengan kenangan-kenangan mereka?

Jihoon gak mau. Dia sangat mencintai Jonghyun dan ia gak bisa hidup tanpa pria itu.

Akhirnya setelah puas menangis ia pun masuk ke kamar mereka.

Jonghyun masih seperti kemarin, ia sedang berbaring miring dan membelakangi Jihoon. Jihoon bisa lihat dari nafasnya kalau Jonghyun belum tertidur. Jihoon pun berbaring dibelakangnya sambil memandangi punggung kekasihnya. Jihoon jadi semakin sedih karena pria itu sama sekali tidak berbalik arah untuk menengoknya.

Jihoon pun akhirnya menangis lagi, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Awalnya Jihoon menangis tanpa suara, namun karena tidak ada respon dari Jonghyun, akhirnya tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia pun menangis dengan suara yang kencang.

"Mas kenapa siiih? Huaaa.."

"Aku salah apaaa?"

Jihoon terkejut sewaktu Jonghyun tiba-tiba memeluknya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidangnya. Ia mengusap-usap kepala Jihoon dan menciumi dahinya.

Jihoon semakin menangis diperlakukan seperti itu. Dari tadi ia sudah menahan-nahan untuk tidak menangis walaupun rasanya sudah sakit sekali. Makanya, ketika Jonghyun memperlakukannya seperti ini, air matanya sudah tidak bisa ia bendung lagi.

"Maafin mas dek.."

Jonghyun mengusap-usap punggung Jihoon yang masih bergetar karena menangis. Ia menghela nafasnya, karena kebodohannya, kekasihnya jadi bersedih seperti ini.

"Mas kenapa?"

Jihoon bertanya dengan suara yang agak teredam kàrena masih mendekap Jonghyun erat. Jonghyun benar-benar merasa bersalah. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, ia sendiri tidak dapat mengontrol kemarahan dan rasa cemburu yang ia rasakan dalam hatinya.

"Mas cemburu.."

Jihoon terdiam, ia melepas pelukannya dari Jonghyun dan menatap wajah ornag yang dicintainya itu dengan ekpresi kebingungan.

"Mas cemburu karena apa? Apa karena aku pergi sama mama seharian?"

Jonghyun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia mengusap air mata Jihoon perlahan dan mengecup keningnya.

"Mas cemburu sama Mark."

"Mark? Kok?"

Jihoon bahkan tidak tahu Mark mengiriminya pesan. Sebenarnya Jonghyun memang keterlaluan, ia marah pada orang yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Aku gak sengaja buka akun SNSmu dan melihat Mark mengirimkanmu pesan."

"Ia mengajakmu jalan."

Ya ampun, jadi itu penyebab Jonghyun mendiamkannya seharian seperti ini? Jadi penyebabnya karena ia cemburu dengan Mark? Padahal Jihoon saja belum baca pesan itu sama sekali.

"Apa kau mau pergi dengannya?"

Jihoon memukul dada Jonghyun. "Apaan sih mas, ya gak lah. Kalau aku baca aku juga pasti bakal nolak dia, apalagi kalau mas gak bolehin aku."

"Mas gak usah mikir yang macem-macem. Lagian kan aku bilang kalau kita sekarang kan cuma temenan.."

Jonghyun menghela nafasnya. "Iya aku mencoba percaya dengan apa yang adek bilang, tapi aku ragu saat melihat Mark yang memandangimu saat kita bertemu waktu itu.."

"Ia sepertinya masih suka padamu."

"Makanya aku khawatir."

"Adek bisa saja memilihnya nanti. Dia jauh lebih baik dari mas.."

"Dia baik, dan sukses. Lihatlah, dia idol SM apa yang tidak ia punyai?"

"Sedangkan aku hanya seorang pegawai, jika dibandingkan dengannya aku bukan apa-apa."

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya kencang. Ia menangkupkan tanggan di pipi Jonghyun dan menatapnya. "Mas.. mas ngomong apa sih?"

"Mas ingat gak, kalau mas pernah ngomong ini sama aku dulu, waktu aku bilang suka sama mas pertama kali?"

"Dulu mas juga pernah bilang kalau mas gak punya masa depan yang jelas, terus lebih baik aku pilih orang lain yang lebih mapan.."

"Waktu itu jawaban aku apa?"

"Aku tetap konsisten milih mas kan? Padahal waktu itu mas memang hanya mahasiswa dan gak tau bagaimana ke depannya. Aku bahkan berjuang selama dua tahun agar mas bisa nerima aku..."

"Kalau ujung-ujungnya aku bakal ninggalin mas demi orang lain, kaya Mark, untuk apa dulu aku mempertaruhkan karirku pada masa kejayaanku, hanya untuk bersama denganmu."

Jihoon menghela nafasnya karena Jonghyun masih terlihat tidak tenang walaupun dengan semua yang ia jelaskan.

"Mas, percayalah sama aku. Walaupun aku kadang suka cemburu, tapi di dalam hati aku yang terdalam aku masih mempercayaimu. Percaya kalau hanya ada aku di dalam hati mas.."

"Makanya mas juga harus yakin kalau cuma ada mas yang ada di hatiku, gak ada yang lain.."

Jonghyun tersenyum tipis. Ia mengelus pipi Jihoon dan mencium bibirnya. "Maafin mas ya dek.."

"Aku malah diemin kamu seharian. Habis, mas benar-benar cemburu. Rasanya mas ingin marah, bukan dengan adek sebenarnya. Tapi dengan diri mas sendiri."

"Mas benci dengan diri mas yang seperti ini. Mas begitu posesif denganmu. Tapi, mas sendiri pun tidak bisa mengontrol perasaan itu.."

"Adek masih muda, mungkin banyak orang yang tertarik padamu yang pastinya jauh lebih mapan, baik ataupun lebih tampan dari mas."

"Mas sering merasa gelisah, kadang ada saatnya ketika mas ingin menyimpanmu untuk diri mas sendiri, sehingga tidak ada orang lain yang melihatmu, dan akan mengambilmu dari mas."

"Mas benar-benar menyedihkan ya dek? Mas benci dengan diri mas yang seperti ini.."

"Kemarin malam mas sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Dipikiran mas hanya ada bayangan bagaimana jika akhirnya kamu pergi dari hidupku.. mas benar-benar takut.."

Jihoon menangis. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Jonghyun sampai berpikir seperti itu. Selama ini ia kira hanya dirinya lah yang takut Jonghyun suatu saat akan meninggalkannya, ternyata mereka sama.

"Mas gak usah khawatir. Aku janji aku gak akan ninggalin mas.."

"Dan satu lagi, Mas jangan pernah anggap diri mas itu rendah."

"Mas adalah orang terbaik yang pernah aku temui, tidak ada satu orang pun yang akan bisa gantiin mas di hati aku.."

"Di mata aku, mas itu orang tertampan, terbaik, terpintar, pokoknya mas itu sempurna di mataku.."

"Mas gak usah khawatir lagi."

"Aku mencintai mas, sekarang, besok dan untuk selamanya.."

Jonghyun tertegun mendengar perkataan Jihoon. Ia lalu menatap Jihoon dimatanya yang penuh dengan kejujuran itu. Jonghyun membelai pipi dan menghapus jejak air mata lelaki manis itu, sebelum akhirnya menyatukan bibir mereka dalam suatu ciuman yang manis.

Ciuman yang mengungkapkan masing-masing perasaan terdalam mereka.

"Terima kasih sudah mencintai aku yang seperti ini dek.."

"Aku juga sanga mencintaimu, sekarang, besok dan untuk selamanya.."

Jihoon tertawa. Ia memeluk Jonghyun sekali lagi, menenggelamkan dirinya dalam dekapan hangat kekasihnya yang ia rindukan sejak kemarin.

"Dek, mas mau tanya.."

Jihoon melepas pelukannya darinJonghyun dan menatapnya langsung ke matanya. Ia tersenyum sambil merapikan poni Jonghyun yang berantakan.

"Tanya apa mas?"

Jonghyun mengambil tangan Jihoon yang sekaramg sedang beristirahat di pipinya dan mengenggamnya erat.

"Adek target menikah umur berapa?"

-fin-

 **Another chapter up.**

 **Gak sengaja bikin segini cheesy, semoga kalian gak enek ya bacanya :')**

 **Kadang aku gak ngerti kalau nulis kok bisa sok-sok romantis padahal aku aslinya gak romantis sama sekali loh hahaha.**

 **Sebenarnya aku agak insecure sih sama fic ini, soalnya ini ship udah kaya karam gitu sebenarnya, dan aku pun udah mulai ngelirik-lirik ship Jihoon sama yang lain hahaha**

 **Makanya aku seneng kalian masih suka ngereview dan nyemangatin aku buat nerusin fic ini.. makasih yaa.**

 **Aku sebenernya punya draft Winkbugi lagi, yang belum aku post, ceritanya agak-agak lebih serius dan rated gitu. tapi kayanya bakal selesain yang ini dulu..**

 **Eh kok malah jadi gak sengaja curcol panjang.**

 **Anw, semoga suka sama chapter ini :)))**


	6. Chapter 6

_Forever is a long time, but I wouldn't mind spending it by yourside._

Jihoon memandangi jam di dinding kamarnya, memperhatikan jarumnya yang berganti, detik demi detik.

Ia menghela nafasnya.

Sekarang sudah pukul 11 malam. Tapi Jonghyun, kekasihnya, belum juga pulang ke rumah. Jonghyun memang sudah mengabarkannya kalau ia harus bekerja lembur hari ini. Jihoon mengerti ia memang sibuk, tapi ia khawatir.

Belakangan ini hampir setiap hari Jonghyun bekerja _overtime_. Kalaupun memang pulang pada jam normal, di rumah ia tetap membuka laptopnya untuk bekerja.

Jihoon bukannya takut diabaikan, ia mengerti tentang tanggung jawab kekasihnya itu. Hanya satu hal yang ia khawatirkan,

Ia takut orang yang dicintainya itu akan jatuh sakit karena kelelahan. Belakangan ini Jonghyun selalu pulang ke rumah dengan wajah yang kelelahan. Walaupun yang lebih tua tetap memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Jihoon saat ia sampai di rumah. Tetap saja ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan raut kelelahan dari wajahnya.

Belakangan ini malah semakin parah. Walaupun sudah sampai di rumah larut malam, bukannya langsung beristirahat, Jonghyun malah masih sempat melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Jihoon semakin khawatir karena Jonghyun pun jadi kurang tidur. Sekarang sudah mulai muncul kantung mata yang menghitam dibawah matanya. Pipinya pun jadi lebih tirus.

Kalau begini terus jihoon benar-benar tidak tega.

Jonghyun memang memiliki tanggung jawab dengan pekerjaannya, tapi Jihoon tidak mau karena hal itu ia malah jadi jatuh sakit.

-0-

Akhirnya Jonghyun pulang, ia membangunkan Jihoon yang tertidur di sofa karena menunggunya dengan mencium pipinya lembut.

"Dek, kok tidurnya disini?"

Jihoon mengusap matanya dan menatap kekasihnya yang tersenyum lelah. Jihoon tidak tega melihatnya, ia hanya bisa memberikan senyuman pada Jonghyun untuk menyemangatinya. "Aku nunggu mas.."

Jonghyun terlihat merasa bersalah. "Padahal tidur duluan aja di kamar dek, nanti kamu masuk angin lagi.."

"Maaf ya, mas lembur terus.."

Jihoon mengangguk. Ia mengusap pipi Jonghyun dan membiarkan tangannya untuk tetap disana, menghangatkan pipi yang dingin karena angin malam. "Aku gak apa-apa kok, tapi mas jangan sampe sakit ya.."

Jonghyun tertawa. "Tenang aja dek, mas kan orangnya kuat kok.."

Jihoon khawatir Jonghyun memaksakan dirinya sendiri. Jonghyun memang sudah bilang pada Jihoon untuk fokus pada sekolahnya saja dan tidak usah banyak bekerja. Jihoon memang masih menerima tawaran pekerjaan untuk menjadi model iklan, _guest_ , _mc_ atau _host_ pada _variety show_ tertentu tapi tidak banyak lagi. Oleh karena itu Jonghyun yang akan bertanggung jawab membiayai semua kebutuhan hidup mereka termasuk sekolah Jihoon. Itulah sebabnya ia bekerja dengan begitu giat.

Karena itu sudah menjadi komitmen Jonghyun, Jihoon tidak bisa melarangnya. Ia sudah tahu betul jika yang lebih tua sudah berkomitmen, ia akan bertanggung jawab dan konsisten dengan apa yang ia katakan. Tapi belakangan ini Jonghyun bekerja dengan berlebihan. Jihoon jadi tidak tega melihatnya. Mau sekuat apapun manusia mereka juga pasti butuh istirahat kan?

"Mas udah makan malam?"

Jonghyun menggeleng. "Tadi mas ngeburu kerjaannya supaya cepet selesai. Jadi gak sempat makan malam deh.."

Ekspresi wajah Jihoon langsung berubah khawatir mendengar jawaban dari kekasihnya itu. Ia pun menatap Jonghyun kecewa. "Duh nanti kalau kena magh gimana? Kalau gitu mas mandi, aku siapin makanan ya.."

Jonghyun tersenyum canggung, ia merasa tidak enak. "Gak usah dek, mas aja yang bikin, adek tidur aja.."

Jihoon menggeleng. Ia mendorong Jonghyun yang bersikeras untuk membuat makanannya sendiri untuk masuk ke kamar mereka. "Mas nih bandel banget ya. Udah, mas mandi deh, aku siapin makanan. Nanti abis mandi makan dulu, baru tidur."

"Jangan kerja lagi terus.."

Jonghyun cuma tersenyum. Ia tidak bisa mengiyakan perintah Jihoon begitu saja, karena memang masih ada pekerjaannya yang harus ia selesaikan. "Tanggung dek, ada yang mau diselesain.. bentar aja kok beneran, mas janji.."

Jihoon menghela nafasnya, kalau saja ia bisa, mungkin ia akan membantu Jonghyun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Yaudah, tapi kalau udah gak kuat matanya gak usah dipaksain ya mas.."

"Aku gak mau mas sakit gara-gara kecapean.."

Jonghyun tersenyum. "Iya sayang, mas janji deh.."

-0-

Akhirnya datang juga _weekend_ dimana Jonghyun akhirnya libur bekerja. Hari ini rencananya mereka mau kencan dan pergi menonton film di bioskop. Setelah sekian lama hari liburJonghyun selalu terganggu dengan pekerjaan lemburnya, akhirnya minggu ini terbebas dari itu semua.

Jihoon sudah bersiap-siap sejak tadi. Ia memakai baju yang paling ia sukai, kemeja _oversized_ berwarna pink dengan suspender yang membuatnya terlihat lebih manis dari biasanya. Walaupun setiap hari ia bertatap muka dengan Jonghyun, ia mau berdandan lebih untuk hari spesial seperti ini karena memang sudah lama sekali mereka tidak pergi kencan.

Jihoon tersenyum riang melihat kekasihnya yang tidak kalah tampan memakai setelan casualnya. Karena benar-benar tidak pernah pergi ke luar, belakangan ini Jihoon cuma bisa melihatnya memakai setelan kerja atau piyama saja. Walaupun Jonghyun tetap tampan memakai baju apa saja, Jihoon sangat menyukai Jonghyun dengan gaya seperti ini. Ia terlihat lebih muda dari umurnya.

"Siap berangkat?"

Jonghyun megulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut dengan pelukan di lengannya oleh Jihoon. Jonghyun sempat mencuri satu-dua ciuman di bibir kekasihnya yang manis itu di sepanjang mereka berjalan sampai teras, ia benar-benar gemas dengannya.

Mereka pergi menuju bioskop favorit mereka. Bioskop itu tempatnya tidak begitu luas, namun sangat unik dengan dekorasi bergaya _vintage_. Jihoon sangat menyukai suasana disana, ia sudah menonton film di bioskop ini sejak ia masih anak-anak, dan ia ingin membagi kenangan masa kecilnya itu dengan orang yang paling ia cintai sekarang ini.

"Kita nonton apa dek?"

Jihoon tersenyum dan menunjuk poster film di belakang Jonghyun. Jonghyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat pilihan film yang ingin Jihoon tonton.

"Yakin mau nonton film itu? Horor loh.."

Jihoon tertawa. "Yakin, aku kan anaknya pemberani.."

Jonghyun menatap Jihoon curiga. "Awas ya kalau malem-malem minta diantar ke kamar mandi, kaya waktu itu.."

"Hahaha mana mungkin. Mas kalau ngomong suka ngaco deh!" Jonghyun cuma bisa tertawa sambil menahan sakit karena lengannya dicubit oleh Jihoon yang malu dibeberkan aibnya oleh Jonghyun di tempat umum. Untung saja sepertinya tidak ada yang mendengar, kalau gak Jihoon bakalan lebih malu lagi dari sekarang.

Akhirnya pintu teater mereka pun telah dibuka, Jihoon dengan riang, menarik Jonghyun yang agak kewalahan dengan 2 cup cola dan satu bungkus popcorn ukuran besar di tangannya. Jihoon sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk menonton filmnya. Jihoon sudah tertarik untuk menontonnya sejak pertama kali pembuatan film ini di beritakan di media. Jihoon sangat penasaran dengan ceritanya, selain itu tokoh pemeran utamanya diperankan oleh Gong Yoo, aktor favoritnya.

"Mas ayo!"

Mereka baru masuk ke dalam area teater saat tiba-tiba ponsel Jonghyun berdering kencang. Jonghyun menitipkan sebagian cemilan mereka pada Jihoon untuk mengangkat penggilan itu. Jonghyun mengisyaratkan Jihoon untuk duduk duluan di kursi mereka karena filmnya sudah hampir dimulai, sementara ia keluar untuk berbicara dengan oleh orang yang ada di seberang teleponnya.

Jihoon mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kursi mereka. Ia menyimpan popcorn di pangkuannya. Jihoon menghela nafasnya, sebenarnya ia agak cemas dengan kekasihnya yang terlihat agak panik saat melihat identitas penelponnya. Jonghyun akhirnya masuk dan duduk di samping Jihoon, ia otomatis langsung mengambil tangan Jihoon dan mengenggamnya. Tangan Jonghyun terasa dingin. Jihoon pun menoleh ke arahnya dan mencoba melihat wajah kekasihnya itu.

Jonghyun terlihat tidak fokus dengan film yang sedang diputar di hadapannya, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membebaninya.

"Mas.."

Jihoon memanggil Jonghyun dengan suara yang setengah berbisik. Jonghyun awalnya tidak merespon panggilannya karena terlihat sekali pikirannya sedang tidak ada disini sekarang. Jihoon mendekatkan dirinya pada Jonghyun dan memanggilnya sekali lagi, membuat yang lebih tua akhirnya sadar dan menoleh padanya.

"Mas kenapa?" Jihoon bertanya, ia benar-benar khawatir dengan pemuda tampan itu.

Jonghyun menggeleng, namun Jihoon bisa lihat ia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Mas bilang aja, kok habis angkat telpon tadi mas jadi aneh?"

Jonghyun menghela nafasnya, ia memang tidak mau menutupi sesuatu dari Jihoon, selain itu juga tidak ada gunanya. Jihoon sudah benar-benar mengerti dirinya sampai-sampai kekasihnya itu selalu tahu kapan Jonghyun berbohong.

"Mas mau minta maaf dulu sebelumnya.."

Jihoon sepertinya sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Jonghyun selanjutnya. Ia menghela nafasnya dan Jonghyun tahu kalau Jihoon pasti kecewa.

"Ada pekerjaan yang harus mas selesain kan?"

Jonghyun mengangguk, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Jihoon. Sudah lama mereka tidak menikmati waktu berdua seperti ini, tapi malah sekali lagi ia terganggu oleh pekerjaannya.

"Yaudah kita pulang aja, kita bisa nonton ini nanti-nanti, atau nanti kita tonton aja dvdnya..

..itu pun kalau mas sempat.."

Jonghyun dapat merasakan tangan Jihoon bergetar dalam genggamannya, kekasihnya itu sepertinya benar-benar kesal. Jonghyun bingung harus bagaimana, masalahnya hal ini benar-benar _urgent_ , tapi ia juga merasa bersalah karena telah merusak acara kencan mereka. Jonghyun merasa lebih tidak enak lagi saat Jihoon tidak berkata apa-apa sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka.

Ia bahkan menghindari pandangan Jonghyun.

Sepertinya Jihoon benar-benar marah. Tapi Jonghyun tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni amarahnya. Walaupun hatinya tidak tenang, sampai rumah ia langsung membuka laptopnya dan mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Semakin cepat selesai semakin baik, karena ia bisa segera membujuk Jihoon dan meluruskan masalahnya.

Ternyata tidak seperti dugaannya, sekarang waktu sudah hampir masuk pergantian hari tapi pekerjaannya masih belum selesai juga. Bagaimana mau selesai, jika atasannya terus saja memberinya pekerjaan baru. Jonghyun melongok ke arah kamar tidur mereka. Sejak makan malam, Jihoon benar-benar tidak bersuara. Jonghyun menghampiri arah ranjang mereka dan ternyata kekasihnya sudah tertidur.

Ia mendatangi Jihoon dan mengusap rambutnya. Ia lalu mencium keningnya dengan lembut, takut ia akan membangunkannya. Ada sedikit bekas air mata di pipinya. Sepertinya ia menangis sampai tertidur. Jonghyun benar-benar merasa bersalah. Jihoon pasti benar-benar kesal padanya sampai-sampai ia menangis dalam diam.

Jonghyun memeluk Jihoon, sebelum ia kembali ke ruang kerja untuk menyelesaikan kembali pekerjaannya. Besok ia sudah harus masuk kerja lagi, rasanya memang benar-benar tidak ada istirahat baginya. Sekarang ini Jonghyun adalah pegawai termuda di kantornya, makanya semua atasannya benar-benar bergantung padanya. Sebenarnya, itu adalah konsekuensi dari dirinya yang tidak pernah menolak apapun pekerjaan yang diberikan padanya.

Apa boleh buat, semakin banyak pekerjaan artinya akan semakin banyak bonus yang akan ia terima dan akan semakin percaya pula atasan pada dirinya. Dengan begitu jenjang karirnya pun akan semakin baik. Makanya ia tidak bisa memilih-milih pekerjaannya. Bisa diterima bekerja di perusahaan ini saja sudah harus ia syukuri.

Jonghyun mengurut keningnya, matanya sudah terasa begitu perih. Sedikit lagi, hanya butuh mengirim email dan pekerjaannya akan selesai.

"Mas.."

Jonghyun menoleh dan melihat Jihoon berjalan ke arahnya sambil mengusap mata masih dengan _bedhair_ -nya. Jonghyun tersenyum melihat betapa menggemaskannya kekasihnya ini.

"Kok belum tidur mas? Udah jam 2 loh.."

Jonghyun menggeleng. "Tinggal kirim nih dek.."

"Nah selesai.."

Jihoon menghela nafasnya. Ia kasihan melihat Jonghyun yang terlihat begitu lelah, mana setelah ini ia cuma punya waktu beberapa jam saja sampai ia harus bangun untuk berangkat kerja. Rasanya memang tidak adil jika hanya Jonghyun yang harus bekerja. Jihoon ingin sekali membantunya, tapi yang lebih tua tetap bersikeras tidak mengizinkannya.

Oleh karena itu, Jihoon pun jadi merasa bersalah sudah merajuk tadi. Apa yang Jonghyun lakukan semuanya untuk dia kok, seharusnya memang Jihoon bisa mengerti.

Jonghyun tersenyum melihat Jihoon yang terlihat sedih. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan membawa Jihoon untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Ia lalu memeluk pinggang mungil Jihoon dari belakang sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung kekasihnya itu.

"Mas, tidur aja di kamar.."

Jonghyun menggeleng. "Sebentar, mas mau begini dulu.."

Jihoon mengangguk, ia memilih untuk membiarkan posisi mereka sekarang ini. Ia lalu mengusap lengan Jonghyun berharap yang ia lakukan bisa membuatnya menjadi lebih relaks lagi. Jihoon tidak berkata apa-apa, sampai akhirnya ia merasakan nafas Jonghyun yang mulai melambat, sepertinya ia sudah tertidur di belakangnya.

Jihoon sebenarnya ingin membangunkannya, karena posisi mereka sekarang ini pasti akan membuat badan Jonghyun sakit ketika bangun tidur nanti. Tapi ia memilih untuk menunggu beberapa menit lagi, ia juga tidak tega jika harus membangunkan kekasihnya yang akhirnya bisa tertidur seperti ini. Jonghyun pun mulai mendengkur, kebiasaan yang bahkan sebelumnya tidak pernah ia lakukan.

"Mas.. pindah yuk.. nanti sakit badannya."

Jonghyun mengusap matanya dan mengangguk. Jihoon bangun terlebih dahulu dan menarik tangan Jonghyun untuk berdiri. Jihoon membiarkan pemuda itu memeluknya dari belakang sambil berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

"Dek, mas minta maaf soal kencan kita tadi ya, mas benar-benar megacaukannya.."

Jonghyun membelai pipi Jihoon yang sekarang sedang berbaring menghadap dirinya. Jihoon mengangguk ia sebenarnya juga merasa tidak enak sudah merajuk seperti itu.

"Gak apa-apa mas, aku ngerti kok.. aku cuma khawatir mas kecapean aja, terus jatuh sakit.. aku gak mau kalau sampai begitu."

Jonghyun tersenyum, ia mengecup dahi Jihoon dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya, menghirup aroma lembut yang menguar dari rambutnya.

"Makasih ya dek, udah ngertiin mas."

"Omong-omong, hari ini adek belum kasih mas ciuman selamat tidur loh.."

Jihoon pun tersenyum. Ia lalu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memberikan ciuman yang manis di bibir pemuda tampan itu.

"Terima kasih sayang, selamat tidur.."

"Selamat tidur mas, have a nice dream.."

-0-

"Mas, bangun mas.."

Jonghyun tersentak saat Jihoon membangunkannya. Ia lalu melihat ke arah jam dinding dan terkejut saat sadar ia bangun lebih lambat dari biasanya.

"Mas mandi aja, semuanya udah aku siapin. Pakaian mas sudah aku siapkan di kamar mandi nanti mas tinggal sarapan aja.."

Jonghyun menghela nafasnya lega, ia bangun dari posisinya dan terlihat agak oleng saat duduk.

"Mas gak apa-apa?"

Jonghyun menggeleng, "gak apa-apa kayanya masih ngantuk aja. Mas mandi dulu ya dek.."

Saat sarapan mata Jonghyun terlihat agak sayu dan wajahnya pun terlihat seperti tidak bersemangat.

"Mas beneran gak apa-apa?"

Jihoon berdiri dan memegang dahi kekasihnya yang terasa lebih hangat jika dibandingkan dengan suhu tubuhnya sendiri. "Mas demam ya? Gak usah kerja aja hari ini.."

Jonghyun menatap Jihoon dan memberikannya senyuman. "Gak bisa dek, hari ini mas presentasi.."

Jihoon hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar keras kepala. "Ya sudah tapi hati-hati ya mas."

"Kalau di jalan merasa gak enak badannya, minggir aja jangan sampai nanti pas mas nyetir malah oleng.."

Jonghyun tersenyum. Ia mengambil tas kerjanya dan memakai jas. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah pintu sambil merangkul pinggang Jihoon. "Mas pergi ya.."

"Kamu hati-hati nanti berangkat kuliahnya.."

Jonghyun mengecup dahi lalu bibir Jihoon.

"Iya mas, mas juga ya.."

Ia menatap pemuda tampan itu berjalan dengan perlahan menjauh darinya. Jihoon masih tidak tega membiarkan Jonghyun pergi kerja. Ia pun bergegas mengambil sepatunya untuk pergi mengantar kekasihnya sampai parkiran. Jonghyun sempat memarahi Jihoon karena ia lupa memakai jaketnya, ia pun menyuruhnya untuk kembali masuk ke apartemen mereka, walapun akhirnya ia membiarkan yang lebih muda merangkul lengannya dan berjalan bersamanya karena tidak tega melihatnya sudah hampir menangis karena ia omeli.

-0-

Sepanjang kuliahnya Jihoon benar-benar tidak bisa konsentrasi, ia terus kepikiran dengan Jonghyun. Ia berkali-kali mengirimkan pesan pada yang lebih tua, menanyakan keadaannya. Balasannya sama, Jonghyun selalu bilang bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Jihoon tidak yakin kalau ia tidak melihat nya secara langsung. Kekasihnya ini memang suka sekali memaksakan dirinya dengan menutupi apa yang ia rasakan demi tidak membuat Jihoon khawatir.

Jihoon sudah sudah hafal betul sifatnya itu.

Sepulang kuliah, Jihoon mampir dahulu untuk membeli sup ayam gingseng untuk Jonghyun. Ia berharap dengan makan makanan yang bergizi, kondisi badan Jonghyun bisa menjadi lebih baik. Sampai ia di rumah, Jonghyun masih belum pulang kerja. Oleh karena itu ia memanfaatkan waktunya untuk beres-beres dan menyiapkan makan malam mereka. Setelah semua beres, Jihoon menunggu sampai kekasihnya itu pulang sambil bersantai menonton acara tv, sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka.

Setelah pintu terbuka, tidak terdengar suara Jonghyun yang mengucapkan bahwa ia sudah pulang ataupun memanggil Jihoon.

Jihoon jadi curiga, ia berlari ke arah pintu masuk dan menemukan Jonghyun sedang berdiri bersandar di tembok. Jonghyun menundukkan kepalanya dan ia terlihat benar-benar sakit.

"Ya ampun, mas!"

Jihoon menghampiri Jonghyun dan menaruh tangan yang lebih tua di punggungnya sementara ia menopang badannya. Jihoon mulai berjalan saat tiba-tiba Jonghyun pingsan. Karena Jihoon tidak dalam keadaan siap dan kekasihnya itu lumayan berat, mereka terjatuh bersama di koridor.

"Mas!"

Jihoon benar-benar panik. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengangkat tubuh Jonghyun dan menopangnya dengan bahunya. Ia kemudian berjalan terseok-seok sampai kamarnya. Dengan hati-hati ia meletakan Jonghyun yang masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar di atas ranjang.

Wajah Jonghyun merah padam karena panas tubuhnya. Nafasnya pun tersengal-sengal. Jihoon benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia membuka jas kerja kekasihnya itu dan mencopot beberapa kancing kemejanya agar Jonghyun lebih leluasa untuk bernafas. Jihoon menangis, ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat Jonghyun tidak berdaya seperti itu.

Jihoon tahu kalau menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Pikirannya sangat kalut saat ini oleh karena itu ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon orang tuanya. Saat ditelpon orang tua Jihoon jadi ikut panik, namun mereka tidak bisa membantu anak Jihoon karena keduanya sekarang tidak berada di Seoul. Namun ibunya menyuruhnya untuk mengompres dahi dengan air hangat Jonghyun sebagai pertolongan pertama.

Jihoon menutup telponnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membuatkan kompresan untuk Jonghyun. Ia kembali menangis karena merasa tidak berguna sama sekali. Jihoon menyesal ia selama ini terlalu manja dan bergantung pada kekasihnya. Sehingga ketika keadaannya darurat seperti ini ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Jihoon kembali ke kamarnya dengan baskom berisi air hangat dengan handuk kecil. Ia duduk di samping ranjang dan meletakan handuk setengah basah di atas kening Jonghyun. Jihoon memperhatikan ekpresi Jonghyun yang terlihat tidak nyaman, ia pun mulai mengigau memanggil nama Jihoon.

Jihoon hanya bisa memegangi tangan Jonghyun agar membuatnya lebih tenang.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi dan yang menelponnya adalah Daniel.

'Halo?'

"Danieeeel, Mas Jonghyun..."Jihoon kembali menangis.

'Hey Jihoon tenang dulu.. Tadi ibumu menelponku, Ia bilang Mas Jonghyun pingsan. '

'Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?'

Syukurlah mama nya menelpon Daniel, Jihoon benar-benar tidak terpikir untuk menelpon teman-teman eks-Wanna One-nya sama sekali karena begitu panik. "Dia masih belum sadar, dan aku gak tau harus bagaimana Daniel.."

'Aku akan kesana dengan Sungwoo dan kita akan membawanya ke rumah sakit..'

'tunggu disana, jangan panik. Kami akan segera datang'

Akhirnya Daniel dan Sungwoo datang, mereka langsung mengangkat Jonghyun dan membawanya ke mobil sementara Jihoon mengambil berkas-berkas yang dibutuhkan.

Jihoon masih menangis saat Jonghyun dibawa masuk ke ruangan gawat darurat. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa padanya.

"Keluarga Kim Jonghyun?"

Jihoon langsung berlari menghampiri dokter. "Bagaimana keadaanya dok?"

Dokter yang melihat Jihoon berurai air mata tersenyum. Ia pun menepuk bahunya untuk membuatnya lebih tenang. "Ia cuma kecapaian, jadi tekanan darahnya turun, ditambah demam. Makanya ia pingsan."

"Tenang saja, ia baik-baik saja kok. _Bedrest_ dua hari dan ia akan kembali sehat.."

Jihoon menghela nafasnya lega. Ia berjalan di samping ranjang Jonghyun yang akan dipindahkan ke ruangan lainnya. Sampai di ruangan ia hanya bisa duduk di samping ranjang dan memandangi kekasihnya yang tertidur. Dari raut wajahnya Jihoon bisa lihat kalau ia memang benar-benar kelelahan. Jihoon membelai wajahnya dan mengusap kerutan yang ada di dahinya. Pemuda itu seakan menua lima tahun dari yang Jihoon ingat kemarin.

Jihoon mulai menangis lagi. Selama ini ia selalu melihat Jonghyun sebagai orang yang kuat dan selalu bisa diandalkan. Ketika melihatnya tidak berdaya seperti ini rasa bersalah benar-benar menyelimutinya. Jihoon merasa tidak bisa menjadi orang yang berguna baginya selama ini.

Daniel dan Sungwoo yang ada di belakang Jihoon hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk bahunya untuk menghiburnya. Mereka tahu betapa Jihoon mencintai pria itu, dan pastinya akan sangat menyakitkan baginya untuk melihat orang yang ia cintai sakit seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba mata Jonghyun mulai terbuka perlahan. Ia langsung mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Jihoon menangis di hadapannya. Jonghyun pun menggerakkan tangannya yang sedang diinfus mencoba untuk meraih kekasihnya, yang Jihoon langsung hentikan dengan menggenggamnya.

Jihoon semakin menangis saat Jonghyun menoleh ke sekeliling ruangan dan menatap tangannya yang sedang diinfus. "Ini dimana?"

"Dek, kok nangis?"

Jonghyun mencoba untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan Jihoon sekali lagi mencegahnya. "Mas lagi di rumah sakit, tadi mas pingsan."

Jonghyun terlihat terkejut. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya terlihat kesal. "Mas ngerepotin ya?"

Jihoon menggeleng, air mata masih mengalir di pipinya. "Gak mas, mas gak ngerepotin sama sekali kok.."

"Tapi aku khawatir banget sama mas, aku takut.."

Jonghyun memegang pipi Jihoon dan megusap air mata yang mengalir disana. "Aku gak apa-apa kok.. adek jangan takut.."

Jonghyun menggenggam tangan Jihoon sekali lagi dan menciumnya. "Udah ya jangan nangis, mas udah bangun kok.."

Jonghyun tersenyum melihat Jihoon yang mengangguk sambil masih sedikit terisak. Ia pun mengelus punggung tangan kekasihnya itu sekali lagi untuk menenangkannya. Jonghyun juga merasakan sakit di hatinya saat melihat Jihoon menangis seperti itu. Ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak membuatnya bersedih, tapi karena keadaannya sekarang ia malah membuat orang yang dicintainya itu menangis lagi seperti ini.

"Dek, udah ya nangisnya.."

Jihoon mengusap air matanya berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Nah gitu dong, manis banget, mas jadi sembuh lihatnya.."

Jihoon tertawa, ia memukul pelan dada Jonghyun membuat yang lebih tua mengaduh dengan berlebihan hanya untuk menggodanya.

"Mas tuh lagi sakit, bisa-bisanya gombal.."

Jonghyun tersenyum. "Habis adek gemesin.."

"Ehem."

Wajah Jihoon langsung merona merah sesaat ia sadar bahwa sejak tadi bukan hanya mereka sendiri yang ada di ruangan. Ada Daniel dan Sungwoo yang sekarang sedang duduk di belakangnya dan otomatis menyaksikan adegan mesra-mesraan mereka.

"Oh, ada Daniel dan Sungwoo.. Kalian pasti sudah membantu Jihoon. Terima kasih banyak, maaf merepotkan kalian.."

Berbeda dengan Jihoon, Jonghyun sepertinya tidak merasa malu sama sekali karena ia bisa dengan santainya menyapa Daniel dan Sungwoo seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Santai saja, kebetulan kami bisa membantu.."

Sungwoo berdiri di samping Jihoon dan mengacak rambutnya. "Tapi kami minta maaf karena kami benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat kekasih mungilmu ini terus menangis menunggumu sadar."

"Ia benar-benar khawatir denganmu.."

Jonghyun mengangguk. Ia lalu memandangi Jihoon sambil tersenyum, ia kembali merasa bersalah setelah tahu Jihoon sama sekali tidak berhenti menangis saat ia tidak sadarkan diri. "Maaf ya sayang.. "

Jihoon menggeleng kencang, ia tidak suka Jonghyun terus meminta maaf padanya. Ia sudah benar-benar bersyukur dengannya yang sudah sadar sekarang. Jihoon tidak mau kekasihnya itu merasa tidak enak padanya.

Jihoon menangis karena ia benar-benar mencintai pria itu, pastinya akan menyakitkan jika melihat orang yang kau cintai merasakan sakit bukan?

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Daniel bertanya.

"Sudah enakan, sepertinya memang aku kelelahan."

"Mungkin hanya butuh istirahat beberapa hari saja sampai aku bisa sehat lagi.."

Daniel mengangguk. "Jangan sakit lagi ya, kasian nih si embul.."

Jonghyun tertawa melihat Jihoon yang menggembungkan pipinya karena tidak terima dikatai gembul oleh Daniel.

"Tentu saja, aku akan berusaha untuk tidak membuatnya khawatir lagi.."

Daniel dan Sungwoo tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban Jonghyun. Mereka pun kemudian pamit untuk pulang karena masih harus beristirahat untuk _schedule_ esok hari. Jonghyun dan Jihoon berterima kasih sekali lagi pada mereka sebelum keduanya pergi.

"Mas gak usah minta maaf lagi."

Jonghyun tertawa. "Aku belum ngomong kok.."

"Iya, iya.. tapi aku tau mas mau ngomong itu.."

Jonghyun tersenyum, ia mengambil tangan mungil Jihoon dan mengecupnya lembut. Jihoon menghela nafasnya saat Jonghyun memandanginya dengan tatapan yang masih terlihat merasa bersalah walaupun senyuman tipis mengembang di wajah tampannya.

Jihoon pun duduk di samping Jonghyun, namun yang lebih tua sepertinya tidak setuju dengan apa yang ia menarik lengan Jihoon membuatnya duduk di ranjang tempatnya berbaring, ia kemudian bergeser untuk memberi sedikit ruang pada kekasihnya untuk berbaring di sampingnya.

"Kemarilah, mas ingin memelukmu.."

Jihoon tersenyum, ia pun dengan berhati-hati merebahkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Jonghyun yang masih terasa hangat karena demamnya. Ia lalu membiarkan yang lebih tua melingkarkan lengannya diseluruh tubuhnya dan memberinya pelukan yang selalu bisa menenangkannya.

"Mas, jangan sakit lagi ya.. jaga kesehatannya habis ini, jangan terlalu ngoyo kerjanya.."

"Aku tahu kalau mas melakukan ini semua buat aku, tapi kalau mas sampai kaya begini aku malah jadi sedih.."

Jihoon mendongak untuk menatap mata Jonghyun yang sedari tadi memandanginya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Jihoon sebenarnya ingin menangis lagi, tapi ia tidak ingin menunjukkan kesedihannya itu pada kekasihnya, ia tidak mau Jonghyun malah semakin merasi bersalah karenanya. Makanya Jihoon memilih untuk memberikan senyuman yang paling manis yang mungkin bisa menghibur orang yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

Jonghyun tertawa. Ia mengecup dahi Jihoon dan mempererat pelukannya. Ia melakukannya dengan berhati-hati dan perlahan, sadar bahwa mereka berdua sedang tidur di atas ranjang rumah sakit yang tentunya sangat sempit untuk dua orang lelaki dewasa tidur di sana.

"Aku tahu kalau adek pasti gak mau denger mas minta maaf lagi, tapi mas benar-benar menyesal.."

"Mas janji mas bakal jaga kesehatan, dan berusaha untuk lebih bisa mengatur waktu mas dalam bekerja jadi mas tetap bisa istirahat. "

"Badan mas memang sakit sekarang, tapi mas malah merasa hati mas lebih sakit melihat adek menangis karena khawatir sama mas.."

"Dan mas gak bisa bayangin betapa paniknya adek waktu mas pingsan.."

Jonghyun berhenti untuk mengecup bibir Jihoon singkat.

"Mas minta maaf ya dek.. mas janji gak bakal ngulangin kesalahan ini lagi."

Jihoon tersenyum, ia menangkupkan tangannya di kedua sisi wajah Jonghyun dan membuat yang lebih tua menatap matanya. "Aku udah maafin mas, jadi gak usah minta maaf lagi habis ini."

"Pokoknya mas harus cepet sembuh ya, nanti kalau mas sembuh aku bakal kasih apa aja yang mas minta deh.."

Jonghyun tersenyum. "Benaran apa aja?"

Jihoon mengangguk. "Apa aja, makanya mas harus cepet sembuh ya."

Jonghyun tersenyum usil, lalu ia pun membisiki Jihoon sesuatu yang membuatnya wajahnya langsung memerah padam. Ia lalu memukul dada kekasihnya itu untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Iiih dasar cabul! Lagi sakit bisa-bisanya mikir begitu!"

Jonghyun tertawa ia gemas melihat Jihoon yang benar-benar salah tingkah setelah mendengar ucapan yang ia bisikan padanya. "Kan katanya apa aja.."

"Gimana, boleh gak?"

Jihoon mencebikkan bibirnya, ia lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada kekasihnya itu karena tidak tahan dipandangi olehnya.

"Boleh.."

"Eh apa dek, gak denger."

Jihoon mencubit bisep Jonghyun yang membuat yang lebih tua itu mengaduh sambil tertawa.

"Boleh mas, terserah mas aja, pokoknya mas sembuh dulu tapi.."

Jonghyun tertawa. "Nah gitu dong, kan mas jadi lebih semangat lagi buat cepet sehat."

Jihoon menangguk dalam pelukannya, wajahnya masih bersembunyi di dalam dada Jonghyun karena masih malu dengannya.

"Adek juga jangan sampe sakit ya. Mas gak kebayang apa yang bakal terjadi sama mas kalau sampe lihat adek sakit.."

"Mas sayang banget sama adek, dan mas janji mas bakal bener-bener jaga kamu, dan memastikan agar adek tidak merasa sakit sedikit pun.."

"Apapun itu, mas bakal lakukan asal adek bahagia, asal adek sehat, asal adek terus ada di samping mas selamanya.."

Jihoon tersenyum, ia akhirnya bisa mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jonghyun sekali lagi sebelum memberikannya kecupan manis di bibir. "Aku juga sayaaaaaaang banget sama mas.."

"Makanya mas harus sehat-sehat terus bahagia, supaya bisa selalu ada di sampingku.."

"I love you.."

Jonghyun tersenyum ia mengambil tangan Jihoon dan mengenggam jemarinya. "I love you too baby.."

-0-

.

.

 **extra**

Jonghyun akhirnya sudah dibolehkan pulang oleh dokter. Karena kondisinya yang masih dalam masa pemulihan, ia belum bisa masuk kantor. Jonghyun tahu pasti pekerjaannya sudah menunggu untuk dikerjakan, tapi ia tidak peduli, sekarang ia ingin benar-benar memanfaatkan waktunya untuk beristirahat. Selain itu ia jadi punya banyak _quality time_ bersama kekasihnya yang sebelumnya sangat sulit ia dapatkan.

Jonghyun tersenyum melihat Jihoon yang benar-benar berusaha keras untuk melayaninya. Sejak pulang ke rumah, Jihoon menyuruhnya untuk tidak melakukan pekerjaan apapun, walaupun itu adalah hal yang paling sepele seperti merapikan seprai ranjang mereka. Sejak bangun tidur, Jihoon sudah menyiapkannya sarapannya, bahkan ia sampai membawakannya ke kamar mereka.

Tentu saja Jonghyun tidak menolak saat Jihoon memaksa untuk menyuapinya. Kapan lagi ia begitu dimanja seperti ini. Bahkan ia sedikit berpura-pura untuk tidak nafsu makan agar Jihoon setuju untuk memberinya ciuman disetiap suap nasi yang ia makan.

"Mas, satu suap lagi ya.."

Sekarang Jonghyun sedang disuapi makan siangnya. Posisi Jihoon sekarang sedang berada di pangkuannya. Bukan Jonghyun yang meminta, tapi Jihoon dengan sendirinya mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan kekasihnya itu dengan tujuan Jonghyun tidak kabur sebelum makan siangnya habis. Tentu saja Jonghyun merasa senang diperlakukan seperti ini, ia malah sengaja berlama-lama menghabiskan makan siangnya.

"cium dulu.."

Jihoon menghela nafasnya, ia lalu menatap Jonghyun ccuriga. Sepertinya ia mulai sadar kalau ia sedang dikelabui oleh kekasihnya itu. Walaupun sepat bikin deg-degan karena hampir ketahuan, Jihoon akhirnya tetap memberikan kecupan manisnya di bibir Jonghyun. "nah, sekarang habisin ya. Selesai ini minum obat.."

Jonghyun tersenyum dengan begitu lebar saat Jihoon pergi mengambil obat untuknya. Ia jadi dilemma, kalau sebegini enaknya pas sakit ia jadi tidak ingin cepat sembuh deh.

"ini obatnya mas.. "

Jihoon memutar matanya saat melihat Jonghyun memberikan tatapan penuh arti padanya. Jihoon mencium bibir Jonghyun dan menyodorkan obatnya. "ciumnya udah, sekarang diminum obatnya ya.."

Jonghyun tertawa. "kalau begini terus kan mas beneran bisa cepet sembuh deh.. makasih ya dek.."

Jihoon tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jonghyun, ia kemudian duduk di samping kekasihnya itu dan memeluk lengannya, melesakkan wajahnya ke dalam bisep yang lebih tua. "pokoknya yang penting mas sembuh dulu ya.. dan sampe mas sembuh pokoknya aku bakal ngerawat mas."

"oh iya, ada janji adek ya kalau mas sembuh nanti.."

Wajah Jihoon langsung merona merah setelah mendengar ucapan Jonghyun. Jonghyun gemas sekali melihat Jihoon yang bukannya merespon perkataannya, malah semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam lengannya karena malu.

"Pokoknya mas sembuh dulu, terus jangan sakit-sakit lagi.."

"sehat terus disamping aku ya.."

Jonghyun tertawa, ia pun mengecup pucuk kepala Jihoon. "Iya deh, mas janji dek.."

.

.

 **udah lama banget gak update cerita ini dan akhirnya bisa lanjut..**

 **makasihnya udah dukung buat ngelanjutin cerita ini dan maaf kalau progresnya emang lambat banget.**

 **kayanya aku bakal post 1 chapter lagi sebelum cerita ini berakhir.**

 **terima kasih sudah membaca dan review ya :)**


End file.
